GuK Documentary: The World of Alterra, Featuring the Senshazonia
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: [OLD] The world of Alterra is a mysterious world. Welcome to this updated supplement to the "Girls und Krieg," featuring the GuP girls (and others)! If you are a fan of worldbuilding, this is for you; it is one huge exploration, mostly military (for now). Panzer vor! [Warning: the rating is T, but future ideas may be M-rated, because...the real world is NOT just T-rated.]
1. Chapter 1: New Ooarai Republic Part 1

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**If you wonder what this is, this is technically an improvement of the original tenth chapter of "Girls und Krieg."**

**I also write this, because I decide to separate this into a separate semi-story, in order to allow me to focus on the story, without feeling forced to explain a LOT about my arsenal.**

**So then, enjoy this RE-UPDATED version!**

**This is for those who want to take a deeper look into my world; thank you.**

* * *

**GuK Documentary: The World of Alterra**

**Chapter 1: New Ooarai Republic (Part 1)**

**[Overview, Virago Tanks, and the Infantry of NOR]**

* * *

**Overview**

**"H-hi," Miho said. "So-sorry to interrupt, but SeekerMeeker is trying out a different way of writing. Instead of me introducing a little of the story, he is trying to have a story with some story scenes, but really mostly some massive...'info dump' or something? This is for those who want to learn more about what SeekerMeeker has in mind, but also to avoid talking too much about 'info dump' or something.**

**"Umm...ano...ahem! In other words, this documentary will feature factions, both Senshazon and non-Senshazon. So, I will go through some major points:**

**1) This article is updated at least three times en masse. Originally, it was decided into two parts, but SeekerMeeker decided to keep this back together this way.**

**2) Every non-Senshazon faction will start with "The" in the chapter title. For example, the first non-Senshazon faction is "The Cratonic Empire" in the chapter title, while the rest does not. This indicates that the chapter will feature a faction NOT from GuP, or based on it.**

**3) I am still open to interpretation and feedback, so please bear with him! In fact, he will also try to develop each faction outside of military stuff as well.**

**"Oh yeah! One more thing: this is also for the sake of the author, who wants to ensure that he has a set list of vehicles, infantry etc. to focus on. Panzer vor!"**

* * *

**New Ooarai Republic**

The New Ooarai Republic is a Senshazon state, and the first heroic faction introduced in "Girls und Krieg." It is based on the Ooarai Girls' Academy, but the faction now consists of a wide variety of girls;** it is better known as NOR**. Due to being a mixture of a wide variety of peoples, the NOR has become extremely diverse, down to even genetics. Hence, Norans enjoy some rather unusual genetic anomalies, such as an unusually high rate of green hair, blue hair, and even orange eyes.

Key Features

Like most, NOR has the best of most nations represented. As a result, it is no longer the average nation (which Miho actually wanted), but is now one of the upper-class Senshazon states, in terms of economy, politics, and even cultural influence. This was why when the Unity Tower fell, many girls from other factions were in NOR, and they contributed greatly to the Norans' already rich gene pool and cultural heritage.

The people of NOR are usually called **Norans, **but there are various groups within. For example, some San Glorians (members of the San Gloria Empire) assimilated into the Noran culture, and are usually called the San Glorian-Norans. All of the girls from the known schools in the original GuP universe (the anime, movei, and Das Finale) are featured.

NOR is the only Senshazon faction with Virago tanks, special tanks run by the Virago. These are designed solely for the sake of the Virago, who want to focus on using their own tanks, instead of having to create a "better" version of an existing tank. Plus,** NOR has the most Virago, at 37**. This means that NOR, unlike other states, does not rely on something called the power orbs, special orbs with Virago energy within. They are integral, as they prevent the Senshazons from "destabilizing," which is basically a massive deterioration (it is horrible to describe). For NOR, having that many Virago essentially eliminates the need for power orbs.

Culture and Society

NOR is incredibly eclectic. It is hard to describe an "average" Noran. However, this whole section will be addressed in a separate article. **To be researched...**

* * *

**Military**

**TANKS**

Like most factions, NOR values its tanks. Of course, the girls are formerly based on those who practiced Senshadou. Unlike those tanks, these tanks are based on modern-day tanks, and are designed to literally kill. Plus, all Senshazon tanks are different from Human ones in key ways:

1) All tanks can self-repair, with compartments for tools etc. They even heal the crew within.

2) **All tanks can double as recovery AND engineering vehicles. They also act as anti-aircraft vehicles!** Hence, these categories do not exist in Senshazon military forces, rendering logistics much easier.

3) All tanks have that "carbon lining," very similar to the materials that prevent Senshadou practitioners from dying in matches. Hence, they serve as great defense structures. Such structures also reduce weight, without sacrificing armor.

4) All tanks have superb engines and movement, allowing them to charge fast and even somewhat jump!

5) The above rules also apply for almost all, if not all, of military vehicles in NOR.

**For obvious reasons, a tank is an armored fighting vehicle, designed for front-line combat. It is characterized by its strong armor, great weapons, and tracks. This is a simple but good definition for what defines a tank, but exceptions do apply.**

* * *

**Crucigon**

Crew: 5

Weight: 85 t

Hull length: 13.5 m

Width: 8.4 m

Height: 6.4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The Crucigon is the mascot of NOR. It is the tank of the **Anglerfish Team**. It looks nothing like the Panzer IV. Ausf.H. The only connection is the use of armored skirts, in order to remind the girls of their link with the old tank (although they are a good source of protection). It is bluntly based on the Crucio siege tank of Starcraft II; yes, I am a fan of Starcraft series.

(See chapter 2 for a fuller description, but it is the older description. The Crucigon is still essentially the same, but imagine it as "Crucio siege tank" but more "feminine.")

Since the introduction, the Crucigon has been upgraded. It went from 80 t to 85 t, but a series of dramatic improvements in its mobility (from advanced anti-gravity inducers to self-regenerating tracks) keeps the tank with the speed and mobility of a 40-t tank. It still has four tracks and four wheels, with the wheels becoming tracks if necessary. **This is its mobile mode**. In this form, it now has **three 175-mm railgun-cannons**, with the colossal turret serving to resist the recoil with ease. Miho and Yukari are the main loaders, even though the tank has an autoloader.

In its **artillery mode**, the wheels transform into legs and feet, keeping the tank stabilized. The four tracks become sort of like legs, but not quite. Above all, its guns fuse together into a single **360-mm magic-plasma railgun!** Even crazier, this form could somewhat move, but more likely to use jet boosters to jump from one place to another.

Within, the Crucigon has a wide variety of amenities and tools, which would make most military leaders jealous. But most significantly, **this tank can now create mini-mechs!**

(Yes, this one is a shout-out to Overwatch, especially DVa. Yes...I am a fan of Blizzard stuff.)

**Crew**

-Miho Nishizumi: the de facto leader of the entire NOR, she is the commander-in-chief of both her team and the military forces. She is one of the very few strong enough to wield the infamous portable railguns. Indeed, her mech wields twin Gatling railguns!

-Saori Takebe: the communications manager of her team, she is the "main" drone operator. Her mech is designed to look "feminine" (pink and cute).

-Hana Isuzu: the gunner, she is the official President of NOR. Her mech wields sniper cannons.

-Yukari Akiyama: the loader of the main guns, she is the main espionage member. Her mech wields silenced cannons.

-Mako Reizei: the driver, she is famous as she is the only one smart enough to deal with the Crucigon's bizarre mechanics (even she admits that it's a little difficult to deal with). Her mech is designed to shoot without her help (yes, she is sleepy).

* * *

**Virago Tanks**

NOR is unique in that the Virago girls all have their own distinct types of tanks. Unlike the Crucigon, they are all dramatically upgraded, since their introduction in chapter 6.

All of these tanks, including the Crucigon, now have an upgraded, revamped drone system. Hence, most radio operators now operate more as drone operators.

All of the Virago tanks, including the Crucigon, emit a special aura, due to the Virago girls being inside of them. They boost the morale and other attributes of their fellow mechanical and biological units. Plus, they can cast spells, in ways impossible for most Senshazons.

In return, for some reason, the Virago of NOR cannot transfer their energy into any other tanks. Only the Virago outside of NOR can do that to their own tanks.

* * *

***IMPORTANT NOTE*: While Senshazons are inherently superior to Humans, they have one key weakness: without some energy "battery" (such as the Virago), they easily die en masse, as if they are part of a hive mind (they are not, but they die as if they do). NOR avoids this problem, due to having 37 Virago, the most of any Senshazon faction. However, others have way fewer, so they solve the problem by having their own energy sources, especially the power orbs.**

**Power orbs harness the energy from the Virago, and emit the energy, thus stabilizing the Senshazons, allowing them to survive without being in the "aura range" of the Virago. Hence, the power orbs can be built and rebuilt, thus allowing forces to work even if the Virago are out of commission. In return, they are more vulnerable than the Virago, so everything has a pro and a con.**

**Thus, the Norans are an exception, rather than the rule, of Senshazonia.**

* * *

So, then, let's get to the rest of the Virago tanks:

**New Hetzer Tank**

Crew: 3

Weight: 50 t

Hull Length: 9.7 m

Width: 4.5 m

Height: 3.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 225 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The **Turtle Team** pilots this odd tank. It looks somewhat like the** T-14 Armata of Russia**. However, its turret is wider, with special armor plates that give it a tortoiseshell-like appearance (looking more like the **T-90MS Tagil of Russia**), which fits the team's animal motif well. It wields **a 195-mm gun**. It retains its ability to retract its gun and become a literal shell that can deflect most missiles and bombs with ease!

-Anzu Kadotani: the commander, she is infamous for her love of sweet potato chips. She is the one in charge of her tank's drone system.

-Momo Kawashima: despite officially a gunner, she is more in charge of her tank's secondary weapons systems and the autoloader.

-Yuzu Koyama: the driver

**Volleystriker Tank**

Crew: 4

Weight: 45 t

Hull Length: 8 m

Width: 4.8 m

Height: 3.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The **Duck Team**'s new tank looks like the **PL-01 of Poland**. However, it wields a **single 175-mm gun** and **two smaller 90-mm autocannons.** It has a special catapult system, which allows the teammate within to jump into a special location with ease, in order to better spy on the surroundings. Being based on a stealth tank, it is hard to detect; in fact, it has a notorious ability to spy on enemies with ease! Contrary to popular opinions, even among the Norans, the tank is not the fastest, but the crew is famous for pushing it to the extremes with ease.

-Noriko Isobe: the commander, she is famous for being incredibly athletic. Despite her boyish, small appearance, she leads her team with brilliant maneuvers.

-Taeko Kondou: the drone operator, she also operates the radar and reconnaissance systems of her tank.

-Shinobu Kawanishi: the driver, she is great at pushing her tank the extremes of mobility, movement, and impossible maneuvers.

-Akebi Sasaki: the gunner, her aims have gained some fame. Well, she is more famous for her appearance.

**Tuskscatter Tank**

Crew: 4

Weight: 62 t

Hull Length: 9.87 m

Width: 5.48 m

Height: 4.4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The **Hippo Team**'s new tank looks more like the **Panzerhaubitze 2000 of Germany**, rather than an actual tank. However, it has real tank armor, with a rather low profile to minimize detection from enemy fire. It has **two 265-mm guns**, hence its name.

-Erwin: the co-commander and drone operator, she likes European history.

-Caesar: the co-commander and loader, she likes Roman and Mediterranean history.

-Saemonza: the gunner, she likes Sengoku Period and some East Asian history.

-Oryou: the driver, she likes the Bakumatsu Period and modern Japanese history.

**Usamega Tank**

Crew: 6

Weight: 88 t

Hull Length: 12.16 m

Width: 8.6 m

Height: 8.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 165 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

The **Rabbit Team**'s new tank is a monster. It is actually overall bigger than the Crucigon! It looks like the **2S35 Koalitsiya-SV of Russia**. However, it has **FOUR 300-mm guns**!

-Azusa Sawa: the commander, she is noted for her similarities with Miho.

-Ayumi Yamagou: the gunner and co-loader

-Saki Maruyama: one of the drone operators and a co-loader, she is noted for her quietness.

-Karina Sakaguchi: the driver

-Yuuki Utsugi: the other drone operator, she is noted for expert use of communications-jamming drones.

-Aya Oono: the co-loader and another drone operator, she is noted for attracting men.

**Eyewatcher Tank**

Crew: 3 + 12 (this means that there is a crew of 3, and can carry up to 12 soldiers)

Weight: 62 t

Hull Length: 7.88 m

Width: 4.71 m

Height: 3.92 m

Maximum Road Speed: 175 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The **Mallard Team** decides to go for a brand-new tank, based on the **Leclerc Terminateur of France**. It wields **two 175-mm guns,** and it has an incredible amount of armor. In fact, it is now designed to house up to 12 soldiers, specifically the Public Morals Guardians, those who align with the Mallard Team's ideal view of society.

-Midoriko Sono (Sodoko): the commander, she is the main advisor of the Public Morals Committee.

-Moyoko Gotou (Gomoyo): the driver

-Nozomi Konparu (Pazomi): the gunner

**Chopgamer Tank**

Crew: 3

Weight: 60 t

Hull Length: 8.5 m

Width: 4.6 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The **Anteater Team** decides to pilot a tank based on the **Type 10 of Japan**. However, it sports a **single 300-mm gun**! It also has a variety of ultra-advanced systems, really because the girls want to play their video games...

-Nekonya (Nekota): the commander

-Momoga: the driver

-Piyotan: the gunner

**Repaileo Tank**

Crew: 4

Weight: 75 t

Hull Length: 10.7 m

Width: 7 m

Height: 6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 125 km/h

The **Leopon Team** has invented a brand-new tank, based on the **Leopard 2 of Germany**. However, this monster has an insane road speed, and sports an incredible **300-mm gun **and a **165-mm gun on top of the other!**

-Satoko Nakajima: the commander

-Hoshino: the gunner

-Suzuki: the loader

-Tsuchiya: the driver

**Landsair Tank**

Crew: 5

Weight: 75 t

Hull Length: 10.33 m

Width: 5.52 m

Height: 5.99 m

Maximum Road Speed: 175 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 125 km/h

The **Shark Team** has gone for perhaps the strangest design of all Virago tanks. It is based on the Challenger 2 of UK, but it has two main turrets, with the smaller on top of the larger. It wields **a 155-mm gun and a 125-mm gun** on the smaller turret, while it wields **two 165-mm guns and a single 175-mm gun** on the main turret!

-Ogin: the commander

-Rum: the driver

-Murakami: the gunner and loader for the bigger turret

-Flint: the drone operator

-Cutlass: the gunner and loader for the smaller, upper turret

* * *

**INFANTRY**

Norans have among the craziest types of infantry units. Unlike most others, their composition is inspired more by fantasy, rather than by science fiction. However, like most Senshazons, most of them were not trained in actual military formations, so they are free to forge their own paths. The result is the Senshazon infantry.

* * *

**Senshazon Infantry (this applies to all infantry units in Senshazon states, unless noted.)**

Although tanks and other military vehicles are central to the Senshazon cultures, the infantry is still integral. It is the branch of the army that engages in military combat on foot. Even in Senshazonia, the infantry make up a large portion, and bear the largest brunt in warfare.

Fortunately, Senshazons have unique perks that allow them to field infantry very effectively. Their healing rate is amazing, allowing them to regain even lost body parts! They also are much more resistant to psychological stress and other disorders caused by warfare. Most importantly, the Senshazons have an incredible level of reproduction, especially in asexual reproduction. In this case, the Senshazons can either duplicate in twos, or can give birth to clones. The results are known as** clone-girls**, who are distinct in being immune to the traumas of war. This is why the Virago, the leaders, prefer to use clone-girls, rather than the "actual girls," as infantry units; they are unlikely to suffer traumas, and their losses do not hurt morale in other girls.

* * *

As noted earlier, the Noran infantry forces are more like fantasy classes. In fact, they are primarily inspired by media, from video games to manga, because the Norans wanted it. From Magical Girl series to Aura Kingdom, the Noran infantry units like to dress ornately, while they kick very hard. Unlike most factions, there is no elite versions; instead, each infantry is based on what she specializes in:

-**Rushers**: named because they like to charge into battle, they are almost always **clone-girls who serve as experimental and cannon fodder units**. They don't mind that, as they can duplicate in battle! They utilize both melee and ranged combat, although they mostly use small weapons (like short swords and handguns), almost like cowboys. It is because of them that the Norans are able to continually experiment in ways impossible by Human standards.

-**Troopers**: the main ranged infantry units, they are soldier-girls who wield a variety of modern-ish (more like futuristic) rifles and other weapons used by contemporary military personnel. **Think anime-girls with cool guns, as big as the Oerlikon 20-mm cannon.**

-**Slayers**: the main melee infantry units, they are like Troopers, except trained with futuristic-ish swords and other melee weapons. They tend to wear flashy armor, partially to distract the enemies. **Think anime-girls with cool swords, oversized hammers etc., and punching gauntlets.**

-**Gunners**: troopers who have above-average strength, they wield anime-sized guns and cannons.

(Think of God Eater series, or the **GAU-8 Avenger autocannon**.)

-**Defenders**: the fusion of both Slayers and Gunners in terms of combat, they are semi-futuristic knights, who wield giant shields that can fuse with cannons to make shielded howitzers! They also wield giant pikes, which double as punt guns!

(Think of Overwatch's knight-like heroes and anime knights.)

-**Strikers**: ninja-ish girls who rely on shurikens, grappling hooks, and other flexible weapons, they act as light infantry, especially in ambush and skirmish tactics. They are rather notorious for wearing very skimpy clothing...

-**Magical Girl Warriors (MGWs)**: Magical Girl-style warriors who wield magical melee weapons, they hit very hard. They are technically the elite and highly magical version of Slayers.

-**Magical Girl Gunners (MGGs)**: Magical Girl-style gunners who wield giant ranged weapons (not just guns, but also bows and crossbows), they are technically the elite and highly magical version of Gunners.

-**Magical Witches (MWs)**: among the rarest of all mages in Senshazonia, they are the closest to being Virago. In fact, they can help to keep their Noran neighbors alive, even if cut off from the Virago! **Recently, they can create portal gates, making them even more useful!**

**-Mechariders: **special soldiers who ride on mechs, based on those from the Crucigon's; they are the newest addition to the Noran infantry list (will appear later)! Due to their power-mech suits, they ride inside specially designed transporters called **mech carriers** (which will appear later).

* * *

**This is the part 1 of NOR. The next part introduces the mass-production tanks and artilleries.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: NOR Part 2

**Feel free to review, especially in whether I need to tweak some details. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: NOR (Part 2)**

**[Tanks and Artilleries of NOR]**

* * *

The Senshazon state of NOR, like other states, has its own arsenal of main weapons. Here, Part 2 covers all of the tanks and artilleries of NOR.

* * *

**MAIN BATTLE TANKS**

Unless specified, all main battle tanks of NOR (and all Senshazon states) have certain traits in common (of course, there are exceptions):

1) A main battle tank wields a 155-mm gun, which would be a howitzer by Human standards.

2) All guns, both big and small, are designed to target both ground and air units.

3) Like Human versions, all Senshazonian main battle tanks have the firepower of a super-heavy tank, the armor protection of a heavy tank, and the mobility of a light tank in a package with the weight of a medium tank.

**Keep in mind that Senshazon vehicles, including tanks, are magically enchanted, and are equipped with ultra-advanced systems that essentially are semi-magical. This means that most problems that plague Human vehicles, such as low working range, do not exist, making them even more reliable.**

Like other Senshazons, Norans revere their tanks, almost to a sacred level. With the adoption of the native magic in Sulubi, Norans discover that their tanks now have developed unusual magic qualities. For one thing, all have lost their original abilities, with exceptions since chapter 6.

NOR has **ten** types of main battle tanks, one of the highest in Senshazonia:

**Raio Mk.3**

Crew: 4

Weight: 45.7 t

Hull Length: 8.13 m

Width: 4.2 m

Height: 3.37 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The Raio Mk.3 is the latest variation of the Raio, which is based on the **Osorio of Brazil**. It is designed to be the "jack-of-all-trade" tank, as it is not too strong, not too weak, and other attributes. However, it is quite cheap and easy to fix; hence, it is highly regarded. Indeed, it is famous for being able to take down larger, stronger tanks, such as the Oklo!

**Hashashin Mk.2**

Crew: 3

Weight: 48 t

Hull Length: 7.8 m

Width: 4.5 m

Height: 3.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 280 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The Hashashin Mk.2 is based on the **Karrar of Iran**. It is the second-fastest of all Noran main battle tanks on road, making it very reliable for road-based defenses. In combat, it is mostly used in rapid hit-and-run tactics. Since it looks like a Russian tank, it is highly regarded by Pravdan-Norans, those from Pravda who now are Norans.

**Merkava Arukah Mk.3**

Crew: 4 + 12

Weight: 66 t

Hull Length: 8.6 m

Width: 4.72 m

Height: 3.86 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The Merkava Arukah ("restoration") Mk.3, as its name implies, has undergone some dramatic upgrades. It is based on the **Merkava Mk.4 Barak of Israel**. Better known as the "Lesser Merkava," this tank is equipped with a variety of ultra-advanced systems, ranging from purely scientific (advanced AI capability) to some outright magical (elemental spellcasting system).

Both Merkava variants are the only main battle tanks in NOR that are designed to carry soldiers. This one can carry up to 12! Hence, this tank is considered a little overpowered.

**Merkava Gibor Ruach Mk.3**

Crew: 4 + 4

Weight: 67 t

Hull Length: 8.6 m

Width: 4.72 m

Height: 4.16 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The Merkava Gibor Ruach ("Mighty Wind") Mk.3 is called the "Greater Merkava." Unlike the previous Merkava, this one can only carry up to four soldiers. In return, it is the very **first Noran tank to wield an actual railgun, and the only main battle tank to wield one**! Its 175-mm railgun can strike targets at over 50 miles away, thus allowing it to double as an artillery, or a SPG (Self-Propelled Gun). Combined with its troop carrying capacity, it is also considered overpowered.

**Xabra Mk.3**

Crew: 4

Weight: 62 t

Hull Length: 9.26 m

Width: 4.63 m

Height: 4.05 m

Maximum Road Speed: 168 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

The Xabra Mk.3 is based on the **Sabra of Israel**. It is an upgrade after upgrade and upgrade of an older tank model. Hence, it is quite easy to fix, and still remains as it has very strong protection potential, compared to Raio. In combat, it is mostly used as a vanguard unit, taking in much of the damage with its strong armor.

**K4 Black Tiger**

Crew: 3

Weight: 55.5 t

Hull Length: 8.6 m

Width: 4.7 m

Height: 3.6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The K4 Black Tiger is a titanic improvement of the K3 Zainichi, which is a Senshazon version of the **K2 Black Panther of South Korea**. It is one of the most advanced tanks ever, with three key features: an ultra-advanced drone construction system (allowing it to create multiple drones for combat, even in the battlefield), a force field generator, and a jump booster system (allowing it to jump over cliffs). Unfortunately, all these features render the Black Tiger the most expensive of all Noran main battle tanks.

**Oplot-Z**

Crew:

Weight: 51 t

Hull Length: 8.7 m

Width: 5.17 m

Height: 3.28 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The Oplot-Z is a dramatic upgrade of the Oplot-X, which is based on the **Oplot-M of Ukraine**. With cutting-edge technology and some magic, this tank can push its turret down, in order to reduce its height by almost half. Its gun also can point up at almost 90 degrees, something virtually impossible for other tanks. Hence, this tank serves mostly as anti-aircraft and ambush tank, and since it is based on a Russian tank, it is heavily favored by Pravdan-Norans.

**Togra Mk.4**

Crew: 3

Weight: 48 t

Hull Length: 8.1 m

Width: 4.5 m

Height: 3.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 245 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The Togra Mk.4 is virtually different from its former Togra model. It is still a mixture of a variety of tanks, especially the **Type 10 of Japan** and the **T-14 Armata of Russia**. It looks like the former, but it has an interior armored chamber like the latter. It is also very expensive, with a variety of ultra-advanced features, especially due to its stealth system and drone construction system. In fact, it is the only Noran tank solely designed for girls with "disabilities" or "odd traits," which hinder their ability to use other tanks. Much like the K4 Black Tiger, however, its ultra-advanced systems make this tank very expensive. Due to its Japanese link, the Chihanese-Norans, those from Chihatan, like to use this.

**Reapard Mk.2**

Crew: 4

Weight: 69 t

Hull Length: 9.33 m

Width: 5 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 228 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 152 km/h

The Reapard is a mixture of various tank designs, especially based on the **Leopard 2 of Germany **and the **Challenger 2 of UK**. However, it is distinct in being specifically designed to be a shock cavalry unit, using its speed and armor to smash into the front lines of battle with ease. Perhaps due to this, it has an above-average engineering and repair potential, so that it can better fix other vehicles even in the midst of combat. It is a popular vehicle among the San Glorian-Norans (Norans who originate from San Gloria) and the Kuroman-Norans (those from Kuromorimine).

**Oklo Mk.3**

Crew: 4

Weight: 69 t

Hull Length: 8.92 m

Width: 4.7 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

The Oklo is the only main battle tank with an actual nuclear reactor within! Hence, it has the best performance of all main battle tanks, and its speeds show (it has the highest speed possible for both road and off-road speeds for Noran main battle tanks). It looks like **various M1 Abrams models (especially the M1A3 and M1 Thumper) of USA** and the **Merkava Mk4. Barak of Israel**, but more like the former.

Its nuclear reactor means that it has a variety of systems to keep it safe. The tank has smart helmets, so that the crew can better check upon the reactor. It also has unique systems that convert nuclear waste into armor and even shells, in order to improve the tank's own performance. Even better, the reactor apparently boosts magical power. Hence, it wields a **165-mm gun**, which can fire with incredible strength. In return, the tank's nuclear reactor is dangerous, so that the Oklo usually stays out of close combat, focusing more on long-range attacks and boosting the morale of other units in the battlefield. Thus, it frequently gets the nickname "Silent Nuker." Being based on the Abrams, it is a very popular tank for Saunderian-Norans.

* * *

**LIGHT TANKS**

NOR has its own share of light tanks. They have all of the traits of other tanks. However, they are much lighter, designed for rapid movement and for missions that cannot allow main battle tanks for various reasons (such as being too heavy). Unless noted, all have a 140-mm gun, have lighter armor, and can move faster than main battle tanks. There are only four types in NOR:

**Tempest**

Crew: 4

Weight: 32.5 t

Hull Length: 7.78 m

Width: 4.12 m

Height: 3.42 m

Maximum Road Speed: 225 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 75 km/h

The Tempest is a brand-new tank, designed to replace both the older Temper and the Keto light tanks. It looks like a much smaller version of the Merkava, but it is a distinct design. **It is the very first and only Noran tank that is completely amphibious!** It also has ultra-advanced systems, especially in its use of stealth and semi-levitation boosters, which allow jumping over cliffs and some levitation! Hence, it is used in expeditionary missions a lot.

**Kitten Mk.3**

Crew: 3

Weight: 25 t

Hull Length: 8 m

Width: 4.4 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The Kitten Mk.3 is a massive upgrade of the older Kitten models, which are based on the **K21-105 of South Korea and Belgium**. Being so cheap, it is designed with ultra-advanced systems, especially having very powerful drones, similar to those used by Virago tanks. This tank is mostly used as infantry and cavalry support, as its rather overpowered drones are integral to repairing and healing others.

**Tomcat**

Crew: 3

Weight: 27 t

Hull Length: 8 m

Width: 4.4 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 205 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The Tomcat is just like the Kitten Mk.3. However, it has a **155-mm gun**, being the only light tank with it! Hence, it is used especially when firepower like this is required in missions impossible for main battle tanks.

**Tarpan Mk.4**

Crew: 3

Weight: 8.5 t

Hull Length: 5.9 m

Width: 3.2 m

Height: 3.1 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 225 km/h

The Tarpan Mk.4 is the latest upgrade of the old **Tosan of Iran**. Being the lightest and fastest of all light tanks, this is used for infantry support, reconnaissance, and even skirmishes. With so many advanced features, this tank can not only support an 80-mm autocannon, but also a set of missile launchers, making this quite a decent tank destroyer. With a crew of three, this tank is considered to be the "tankette" of NOR, and it is popular among San Glorian-Norans, Anzian-Norans, and others who have a background of driving fast vehicles.

* * *

**HEAVY TANKS**

NOR also has heavy tanks. Heavy tanks are based on the WWI and WWII heavy tanks. Like them, they are designed to be heavily armed and armored, at the expense of cost and mobility. Indeed, they are the slowest of all tanks, but wield at least a 195-mm gun! There are three types in NOR:

**Thunderlion**

Crew: 5

Weight: 81 t

Hull Length: 10.6 m

Width: 6.72 m

Height: 6.72 m

Maximum Road Speed: 160 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 115 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 50 km/h

The Thunderlion is a brand-new heavy tank, inspired by the older models of Aryeh of NOR, K2 Black Panther, various M1 Abrams models, and various Merkava models. Unbelievably, it is the first heavy tank in NOR to be amphibious! Hence, it is used as a shock cavalry unit, attacking from the waters!

**Golem Mk.2**

Crew: 6

Weight: 100 t

Hull Length: 11.2 m

Width: 6.71 m

Height: 6.63 m

Maximum Road Speed: 150 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 100 km/h

The Golem Mk.2, despite its name, is now a completely different creature from the old Golem heavy tank. It is the most magically attuned of all tanks, as it can alter its form according to the situation. Its gun can alter from being 195-mm to a whopping 300-mm! Its armor can range from 41 t to a whopping 366 t (in terms of protection, not weight, although that comes into play)! It cannot alter its speed, but this thing does not need to, as its tracks are extremely difficult to destroy. Indeed, this tank has some of the best self-repair systems of all vehicles! It even can wield a set of missile launchers on top, much like the Noran version of the T34 Calliope, an American rocket-artillery tank! Because of this, it is a major vanguard unit and artillery unit!

**Revolant**

Crew: 5 + 12, but 5 + 24 (or 5 + 4 mechs) with nuclear reactor active!

Weight: 91 t

Hull Length: 12 m

Width: 5.9 m

Height: 5.9 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 90 km/h

The Revolant is a radical design. It is the only tank in NOR that is partially reverse-engineered from the Crucigon. Hence, it has a 195-mm railgun, one of only two tanks with it (the other being Merkava Gibor Ruach Mk.3)! It is also the only heavy tank with a nuclear reactor encased within! This enhances its overall performance, especially its firepower. It also can carry up to 12 soldiers, but with the nuclear reactor's power, this doubles to 24!. Hence, this tank is used both as a super-heavy troop carrier and as an SPG, even though it is technically a heavy tank! Even better, it now can carry up to four mechariders (with nuclear reactor active)!

* * *

**ARTILLERIES**

Norans also have a wide array of weapons other than tanks:

**SELF-PROPELLED GUNS (SPGs)**

NOR has more than just tanks. SPGs are massive guns mounted on a wheeled or tracked chassis. Unless noted otherwise, all SPGs (including those other than NOR) have the following traits:

1) It has a 210-mm gun.

2) It can provide both direct and indirect fire.

3) They are supposed to be less armored than tanks, but some blur with tanks.

NOR has 11 types of SPGs:

**Zonar**

Crew: 2

Weight: 32.5 t

Hull Length: 9 m

Width: 3.8 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

The Zonar or Z-Donar 210 mm self-propelled howitzer is a further development of the **Donar**, which is a joint US-German improvement on the Artillery Gun Module (AGM), which is a German improvement of the German PzH 2000. It looks like a sleeker version of the AGM; it is essentially a Noran AGM, or NAGM, turret on a tracked chassis. Due to its small crew and self-repair capacity, it is a very popular SPG.

**Boxer SPG Mk.2**

Crew: 2

Weight: 35 t

Hull Length: 8.88 m

Width: 3.99 m

Height: 4.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 309 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 154.5 km/h

The Boxer SPG Mk.2, known as the Boxer RCH (Remotely Controlled Howitzer) 210 NOR Mk.2, is essentially the NAGM turret atop a specially modified Boxer chassis (based on the **Boxer RCH 155 of Germany**) Hence, it looks odd, as the giant turret on top of an 8X8 chassis looks a little weird. However, it has great mobility and outstanding cross-country performance. Both this and the Zonar are the cheaper, lighter versions of the PzH 2000 of Germany. There is a sort of rivalry between those who favor Zonar, and those who favor this Boxer SPG. While the tracked Zonar can maneuver better on very rough terrains, the wheeled Boxer SPG reigns supreme when it comes to speed.

**Grinder**

Crew: 6

Weight: 48 t

Hull Length: 15.3 m

Width: 3.95 m

Height: 5.24 m

Maximum Road Speed: 200 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 100 km/h

The Grinder is an unexpected invention. Formerly, it was supposed to be one of two rivals in the competition to create a new SPG. Instead, two of the competitors decided to cooperate, and this is the result. It basically is a highly modified and armored 10X10 truck chassis, with features of even the Boxer chassis. This truck then wields TWO of the NAGM turrets! Hence, it is a massive destroyer. In combat, it is used as long-range bombardment unit. This, the Boxer SPG, and the Zonar are the only SPGs with this special SPG turret model (not including the multi-function vehicles).

Quick review: the NAGM turret is based on the Artillery Gun Module turret of Germany. It looks more like a naval gun, due to its size. However, it is effective, reliable, and versatile. The Noran version, the NAGM, is essentially improved, with better range, better firepower, and even better protection, to the point of resisting even some tank shells! This turret can be mounted on various models, hence the above.

**ATMOS NOR Mk.2**

Crew: 4

Weight: 22 t

Hull Length: 9.5 m

Width: 3.65 m

Height: 4.24 m

Maximum Road Speed: 240 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

The 6X6 truck-mounted system is based on the **ATMOS 2000 of Israel**. It is technically a typical truck-mounted howitzer; however, this one has a special gun, which can change from 155-mm and 210-mm to as large as 265-mm! Hence, it is highly versatile. In return, this truck howitzer has to avoid direct fire situations, as like most truck-mounted howitzers, this one lacks tank-level armor.

**ATMOS NOR 8X8**

Crew: 4

Weight: 22 t

Hull Length: 13.5 m

Width: 3.95 m

Height: 4.34 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 110 km/h

The ATMOS NOR 8X8 is essentially an upgrade of the ATOMS NOR Mk.2. It is now an 8X8 truck wielding an extra-large gun, which can change from 210-mm and 265-mm to as large as 300-mm! Hence, this one is used for high-profile siege situations.

**Sholef Gadol Mk.3**

Crew: 4

Weight: 59 t with shield, 55 t without shield

Hull Length: 10.1 m

Width: 4.82 m

Height: 4.59 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h (210 km/h without the shield)

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h (150 km/h without the shield)

The Sholef Gadol ("Great Slammer") Mk.3 is a massive upgrade of the **Sholef of Israel**. Unusual for an SPG, this one not only has great armor, but also has the option of adding a gun-shield with a camera to the 265-mm railgun! Without it, it is faster, but with the shield, it can engage in direct combat more. Hence, it has some tank capabilities.

**Super Sholef**

Crew: 4

Weight: 60 t

Hull Length: 11.1 m

Width: 5.82 m

Height: 5.59 m

Maximum Road Speed: 175 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

The Super Sholef is technically a bigger version of the Sholef Gadol Mk.3. However, it wields a 300-mm railgun and contains a nuclear reactor! Hence, it has incredible performance and firepower. In return, it avoids direct fire more, as its nuclear reactor is dangerous if damaged. Like the Merkava tanks, the crew utilize helmet-mounted displays.

**King Primus**

Crew: 4

Weight: 28.6 t

Hull Length: 7.6 m

Width: 4 m

Height: 4.28 m

Maximum Road Speed: 200 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The King Primus is a world apart from the original **SSPH-1 Primus of Singapore**. It has improved armor, but especially its improved engine, which allows it to move incredibly fast for an SPG. It is usually used in expeditionary missions, due to its light weight. It has reasonable firepower, but it is especially useful in situations where heavier weapons cannot traverse.

**G-Rex Rhino**

Crew: 5

Weight: 49 t

Hull Length: 10.2 m

Width: 4.4 m

Height: 4.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 270 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 135 km/h

The G-Rex Rhino is a massive upgrade of the GX Rhino of NOR and the** G6-52 of South Africa**. With its** twin 210-mm guns** on a 6X6 wheeled chassis, this is a proven model. In fact, it is considered to be one of the best SPGs ever, by both Humans and Senshazons alike.

**Alpha Fury II**

Crew: 5

Weight: 61 t

Hull Length: 12.2 m

Width: 6.2 m

Height: 6.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 108 km/h

The Alpha Fury II is a monster. Bigger than most SPGs and even some tanks, this giant SPG wields the largest gun of all production vehicles in NOR: a 360-mm railgun! This gun fires colossal shells that scare even the strongest of foes alike! Hence, it is used as a long-distance bombardment unit.

**Sygor**

Crew: 5 + 12

Weight: 64 t

Hull Length: 11 m

Width: 9.8 m

Height: 9.9 m

Maximum Road Speed: 184 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 92 km/h

The Sygor is a play on the acronym for "stand-your-ground," the idea of a person having the right to defend oneself against threats or perceived threats. Even though it looks like an SPG, it really is designed to a sort of a hybrid of towed artillery and SPG. In reality, it is now really more of a mobile bunker with a giant turret. Resembling an over-sized AGM turret on tracks, this vehicle actually does not fire while on the move. When it stops, it transforms into a literal bunker with a giant turret! Hence, it is used as a mobile bunker, both carrying and deploying troops while firing.

* * *

**FIRE SUPPORT VEHICLES (FSVs)**

In sharp contrast to its armory of tanks and SPGs, NOR has only one fire support vehicle, the Robin Jupiter. This is because this category is already filled in by other vehicles, especially those from the Multi-Function category (which is in NOR Part 3).

**Robin Jupiter**

Crew: 3 + 8

Weight: 21 t

Hull Length: 9.2 m

Width: 3.9 m

Height: 4.1 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 80 km/h

The Robin Jupiter is a massive upgrade of older FSV models, especially that of the **Rotem Jupiter of South Korea**. Instead of focusing on having great armor, this vehicle focuses on having superb interior systems. It is technically a jack-of-all-trade unit; it has troop carrying capacity (carrying up to eight people), wields a single 175-mm gun, and is amphibious! Such features render the Robin Jupiter in a class of its own, which is why it is the only pure fire support vehicle in NOR.

* * *

**ROCKET ARTILLERIES**

NOR possesses four types of rocket artilleries, all of them designed to carry a variety of interchangeable rocket packs. Basically, this means that they can use their own version of the M270 rocket pods, and other rocket pods, some of them unique to NOR:

**Van Boomer**

Crew: 4

Weight: 14 t

Hull Length: 10.8 m

Width: 3.8 m

Height: 4.65 m

Maximum Road Speed: 255 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 127.5 km/h

The Van Boomer is a lightweight, 6X6 truck-mounted rocket artillery system. It is supposed to be based on the **BM-21U Grad of Ukraine**, except that the cabin is replaced with the cabin of the **ZiL Punisher of Russia**. It has a single rocket turret that has interchangeable rocket pods, allowing to fire a wide variety of rockets and missiles. However, it can only hold one rocket pack at a time. Still, this one is very mobile.

**Brandisher**

Crew: 4

Weight: 30 t

Hull Length: 13.5 m

Width: 4.5 m

Height: 5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 270 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 135 km/h

The Brandisher is a medium-weight, 8X8 truck-mounted rocket artillery system, loosely based on the **Naiza of Israel/Kazakhstan**. It functions just like the Van Boomer, except that its turret is larger, so that it can hold up to two rocket packs, like the M270 MLRS of USA. Hence, it is used in situations that require stronger firepower than the Van Boomer.

**Menatetz "Super Smasher"**

Crew: 3

Weight: 25.56 t

Hull Length: 7.97 m

Width: 3.97 m

Height: 4.62 m

Maximum Road Speed: 195 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

The Super Smasher is simply a Noran upgrade of the Menatetz Smasher, which is an Israeli version of the **M270 MLRS of USA**. It and its other relatives, all based on the M270 MLRS model, have no launching rails; they fire rockets from special containers. Unlike Human rocket packs, which need to be reloaded, the containers have special replicators, which allow regeneration of rockets! The Super Smasher is the Noran version; it is equipped with Hyper Trophy system, smart helmets, and other Noran perks. Like the Senshazon versions of the M270, it can carry not two, but FOUR rocket packs!

**Menatetz Gibor**

Crew: 4

Weight: 36.56

Hull Length: 8.97

Width: 4.47 m

Height: 6.62 m

Maximum Road Speed: 175 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

The Menatetz Gibor is essentially a bigger, stronger version of the Menatetz Super Smasher. However, it can carry up to NINE rocket packs! It worked surprisingly well, so it is now an official weapon. It is the heaviest of all rocket artilleries in NOR.

* * *

**Yes, if you have not noticed, NOR has the largest number of military vehicles, due to lacking a national theme. It originally had way more, but the Norans decided to experiment and re-test, until they settled down with a reduced number of better vehicles.**

**I normally do not want to separate the list of equipment, but I decide to do this, so that you, the readers, all can better understand. Thank you.**

**Part 3 will cover the rest of the Noran vehicles.**


	3. Chapter 3: NOR Part 3

**Alright! This is the last part to introduce the complete equipment of all of the Noran military vehicles!**

**Next part will...well, I am not going to spoil it all, except at the end.**

**And by the way, you may notice that there is a lack of cavalry units, aircraft, and ships.**

**They do exist, but do not contribute to the military might. Plus, adding them will add even more layer to my already-comprehensive world, so I want to keep some things simple. In other words:**

**As for aircraft and ships, they are not as important, partly because they are not as significant to the Senshazons, and partly because I need to focus on specific aspects of military.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: NOR (Part 3)**

**[The Rest of the Vehicles of NOR]**

* * *

**TROOP CARRIERS**

Unlike normal Human states, but like Senshazons, the Norans have their own troop carriers, or armored personnel carriers. They are the "battle taxis" or "battle buses" of war, designed to transport personnel and equipment in combat zones. Technically, they are not meant to take part in direct-fire battle; however, they vary in firepower and function.

In general, pure APCs are designed solely to carry and deploy troops into battle. Hence, they have weak weapons, designed for self-defense. IFVs, or infantry fighting vehicles, are APCs with much stronger weapons, so that they can engage in combat more. IMVs, or infantry mobility vehicles, are the ones most used as actual forms of "public transportation," as they are usually designed for mine resistance.

In general, however, all Senshazonian troop carriers have common traits:

1) They all have a magical interior, so that they can carry way more than their appearance suggests. If a Human APC can only carry up to six soldiers, the same vehicle of Senshazonian design can accommodate up to 12!

2) All troop carriers can duplicate soldiers within, but this is only possible if there is at least one soldier within. In other words, they can only duplicate those inside. For example, a troop carrier can duplicate Defenders, but only Defenders if that is the only unit within. If there are at least one Defender and one Trooper, then both are duplicated.

3) All troop carriers have carbon lining of sort, like tanks and artilleries. Hence, it is hard to kill the crew within.

4) Mechariders and related units (who ride on mechs) are special, so that they cannot really be transported by most troop carriers.

Technically, all troop carriers can perform the function of engineering/recovery vehicles, ambulances, and even as command post vehicles to a degree. They also can act as cargo carriers. Below, you can see that "4 + 36" represents a crew of four and capable of carrying up to 36 soldiers.

In NOR, there were as many as 18 types of troop carriers, but after a review, Miho and her Virago friends decided that they had to revamp the system, in order to minimize redundancy. Here is the official list:

**Heroic Eitan**

Crew: 4 + 36

Weight: 48 t

Hull Length: 11 m

Width: 5 m

Height: 5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 270 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 135 km/h

Type: APC

The Heroic Eitan is a Noran, massively upgraded version of the older Eitan models. The original **Eitan** is an Israeli 8X8 wheeled APC; it is the first of its kind made in Israel. With a typical layout of a modern APC, this is very well-protected. The Noran Heroic Eitan, however, is a 10X10 wheeled APC, equipped with Hyper Trophy and other Noran perks. As its Hebrew name means "persistent," it can withstand incredible amounts of bombardment. Hence, despite its designation as APC, it can enter battlefield and stay in longer than usual!

Thus, in battle, the Heroic Eitan serves as a heavy-duty APC, which can enter into the heat of battle, transporting the soldiers directly into the fields. **Normally, this is the role of IFVs, because IFVs are often more armored and better armed. However, since it lacks a strong weapon, many enemies tend to ignore it, assuming that it cannot do anything**. This gives the HE an edge, as it serves to transport troops all the way into the battlefields, deploy troops, and then run. However, another method is to enter, and stay in, while gradually overwhelming the enemies with an increasing number of soldiers, all produced via the magical power of the APCs!

**Bronco Corsair**

Crew: 2 + 20 for one unit, 2 + 50 with two, and 2 + 80 with three!

Weight: 18.5 t for each unit

Hull Length: 10.6 m (for one unit)

Width: 4.2 m

Height: 4.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 204 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 136 km/h

Type: APC

The Bronco Corsair is based on the **Bronco New-Gen and other Bronco armored all-terrain tracked carriers of Singapore**. Hence, it appears like a tracked APC with another carrier behind it. Being Senshazonized, it can carry an insane amount of payload, and it is primarily used to transport a little far away from combat. Even better, it can function by one unit, or up to two units attached!

Thus, in battle, this unit serves as a "**battle train**." Indeed, it really looks, and acts, like one. Thus, it is used to transport troops and cargo on the periphery of the battlefield.

**Splitter**

Crew: 2 + 20

Weight: 32 t

Hull Length: 10.2 m

Width: 3.7 m

Height: 3.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 40 km/h (80 km/h as 4X4)

Type: APC

The Splitter is a brand-new design, but is based on the **K806 and K808 of South Korea**. Unlike them, however, this 8X8 wheeled APC has a bizarre power: using a combination of both technology and magic, it can split apart into two smaller, 4X4 APCs!

In its original form, it looks like a typical amphibious APC; in fact, it looks rather unremarkable. However, once split, each becomes semi-independent. The front part retains the crew of two, but carries only up to eight soldiers. The back part becomes semi-robotic, controlled by an AI tied solely to the original front part; this one, however, carries up to 12 soldiers. Ironically, splitting apart does not increase speed, but makes them more mobile in rough terrains. One exception is amphibious speed; on water, its split parts double in speed! Hence, the Splitter is extremely popular for amphibious transport.

Hence, the Splitter functions as a **major amphibious APC**, transporting vehicles over waters.

**Atomic**

Crew: 3 + 16 without nuclear, 3 + 32 with nuclear

Weight: 40 t

Hull Length: 9.7 m

Width: 4.5 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 80 km/h

Type: IFV

The Atomic is loosely based on the **Atom IFV of France/Russia**, but is mostly a new design. Unlike the original, the Atomic is heavier, larger, and contains an actual nuclear reactor, making this the only nuclear troop carrier! Having a nuclear reactor grants the Atomic an insane level of performance, while rendering its already-powerful 75-mm gun insanely dangerous. However, it tends to try and stay away from the heat of battle, as its nuclear reactor is dangerous when damaged. Fortunately, it has special defense systems, which are improved due to the reactor. The reactor even boosts the amphibious speed, while doubling its payload from 16 to 32!

Hence, it functions as a **very strong, but long-distance, IFV**. It enters the battlefield, but tends to take cover behind stronger, safer tanks, while supporting with an insane amount of firepower. At the same time, its nuclear reactor produces soldiers very fast, while charging up the energy pools of other units!

**K-31 NOR**

Crew: 3 + 18 (3 + 2 mechs)

Weight: 20 t

Hull Length: 7.9 m

Width: 4.4 m

Height: 3.6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 30 km/h

Type: IFV

The K-31 NOR is still based on the **K-21 of South Korea (but more of the "K-31" that is still in progress)**. Like it, it is both reliable and oddly cheap for a tracked IFV. Despite its cost, it is very well-armored and armed, with a capacity to be a threat to even some tanks! Its special 75-mm autocannon appears to have a special magical boon, allowing it to hit very hard. Despite being 5 t lighter, it still has the same level of protection as the original K-21 NOR, and has more advanced features! Even better, it is the only pure troop carrier of NOR that can also carry mechariders, but only up to two of them!

Hence, it is a **very common IFV** in the battlefield for the Norans.

**Namer Gunner**

Crew: 2 + 30

Weight: 60 t

Hull Length: 9.5 m

Width: 5.8 m

Height: 4

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

Type: IFV

The Namer Gunner's original versions, the Namer Onager and its predecessor **Namer APC of Israel**, were feared. So, the Namer Gunner is even more overpowered. One of the most protected troop carriers ever, it is more of a tank than an APC in terms of protection! It is often armed with twin 30-mm cannons, a 75-mm autocannon, and a missile pod, but any combination of systems is possible! However, its most distinct feature is its semi-magical catapult system, which allows a single soldier to fly into the air, before smashing into her target with ease. It is because of its diverse weapons, its protection, and its catapult system that make this IFV a formidable foe.

Thus, this unit serves more of a **vanguard IFV**, using its heavy armor to shield weaker units, while blasting enemies with its weapons and its catapult system. Being a vanguard IFV is a very rare job for a military vehicle, so the Namer Gunner serves very well.

**Super Golan**

Crew: 1 + 20

Weight: 16 t, but 20 t with full armor on

Hull Length: 6.9 m

Width: 3.55 m

Height: 3.35 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Type: IMV

The Super Golan is a Noran variant of the **Golan Armored Vehicle of Israel**. It is an IMV, resembling a highly armored van of 4X4 chassis. It is configurable to carry different levels of armor, but when fully armored, it is one of the hardest vehicles to destroy ever. In fact, it is one of the very few vehicles known to survive a direct 300-mm blast!

Thus, this vehicle is used to transport troops in areas where heavy bombardment and dangerous mines are expected.

**Roughneck**

Crew: 1 + 30

Weight: 20.1 t

Hull Length: 8.4 m

Width: 3.5 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 450 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Type: IMV

The Roughneck is based on the **RG-35 of South Africa** and the **Lazar II of Serbia**. However, it is technically a relatively new design; it looks like the RG-35 in terms of wheels, but the cabin looks like a more robust version of the ZiL Punisher's! It is a 6X6 wheeled vehicle, with traits of both an APC and an IMV. It is distinct from other vehicles in two ways: it has the highest road speed ever in NOR, at a whopping 450 km/h on road, and the front wheels can turn into legs! In fact, its mecha-legs have claws that allow it to dig into the earth, thus garnering the Roughneck a unique niche: a super-fast digger! Thus, the Roughneck is used as a secret ambush unit, burying into the ground, and spawning soldiers to gradually overwhelm foes.

In other words, the Roughneck is less of an IMV, and more of an **ambush APC**, burrowing enough to avoid being seen, while deploying troops gradually but en masse from the top. This is a very rare role for a military vehicle, one that the Norans hope will turn the tide of battle. If detected, it can unburrow, and just fly away with its speed!

**RG-31 Nighthawk**

Crew: 2 + 20

Weight: 7.28 t

Hull Length: 7.4 m

Width: 3.5 m

Height: 3.47 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Type: IMV

The RG-31 Nighthawk is the Noran version of the **RG-31 Nyala of South Africa**. It is popular for peacekeeping operations, partly because of its non-military, non-aggressive appearance (plus, it's a 4X4 wheeled vehicle). The Nighthawk version, however, has a smaller version of the Hyper Trophy system used on tanks and larger vehicles. It and all RG-31 variants have this peacekeeping aura, which is integral for maintaining peace and order.

In essence, the Nighthawk functions as a patrol vehicle.

**Minotaur**

Crew: 2 + 24

Weight: 14.5 t

Hull Length: 7.5 m

Width: 3.3 m

Height: 3.75 m

Maximum Road Speed: 360 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

Type: IMV

The Minotaur is a unique beast, based on the **Matador and the Marauder of South Africa**. It looks like a sleeker, more futuristic version of the Matador, which is the only vehicle of its weight class with such a high level of protection. Hence, it is highly reliable.

Even better is that it has two forms. Its default form is the** vehicular form**, which is both fast and hard to kill (the above stats show only the vehicular form). However, its other form is the reason for its name: its quadrupedal, **robotic form**. In this form, the Minotaur gains about 2 t more weight and loses some carrying power (from 2 + 24 to 2 + 12), in return for double the protection, four clawed legs, and a giant crushing mouth. As a robotic killer, the Minotaur becomes a dangerous hitter, running at 120 km/h on road, but a whopping 240 km/h off-road! As a result, the Minotaur has become a strong favorite for combat on rough terrains! In other words, it is more of an offensive IFV, rather than an IMV. It is usually used as a **shock cavalry unit**, as enemies rarely anticipate such a unique type of vehicle.

In essence, the Minotaur has dual purposes. In its vehicular mode, the Minotaur is a medium-size but heavy-duty troop carrier. In its robotic form, however, it is a type of **monstrous infantry unit**, slamming into enemies and killing them en masse.

**MaxxPro NX**

Crew: 2 + 20

Weight: 19.65 t

Hull Length: 7.7 m

Width: 3.51 m

Height: 3.92 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: IMV

The MaxxPro NX is the Noran version of the International **MaxxPro of USA/Israel**. It and the Saunderian version are the very first IMVs designed with an anti-rollover system that actually works. It is only because of this that the MaxxPro NX survives the "purging" of the Noran arsenal. It serves to carry troops and carry errands in extremely rough territories, where rolling over is common.

In other words, this vehicle is mostly used as a troop carrier over extremely rough places. However, this means that it can only carry people or things that are resistant to getting smashed.

* * *

**MULTI-FUNCTION**

Multi-function vehicles are distinct from other categories. They tend to be troop carrier vehicles, but modified to be able to adapt to a variety of tasks. One huge advantage of this category is that each vehicle can be modified for a specific purpose, instead of creating a new vehicle. For example, instead of creating more fire support vehicles, the Norans could turn the multi-function vehicles into fire support vehicles; this was one main reason why the Norans had only one fire support vehicle. In return, each "species" of multi-function vehicle has the same magical quirk, thus limiting their usage to a degree.

**Boxer NOR**

Crew: ?

Weight: 33 t

Hull Length: 8.88 m

Width: 3.99 m

Height: 3.37 m

Maximum Road Speed: 309 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

The Boxer NOR is the Noran version of the **Boxer Multi-Role Armored Vehicle of Germany/Netherlands/UK**. Although the the baseline design is an** 8X8 wheeled APC**, the Boxer NOR has a modular design with interchangeable mission modules. It uses a single chassis with snap-in modules, granting it an incredible level of versatility and flexibility. Weapons also vary by both variant and country preference. Speaking of country, only the Norans, the San Glorians, and the Kuromans use variations of this vehicle. However, all Boxer variants have a few things in common:

All Boxer variants have semi-stealth potential, granting them an increased resistance to detection overall. They all have incredible levels of both armor and mobility. In fact,the Boxer has an impressive off-road speed, which is hard to beat! In return, the Boxer NOR is incredibly expensive, but the flexibility, armor, and mobility make up for it.

The Noran version has the Hyper Trophy system and other Noran perks. It also is designed with an improved engine, allowing it to stay at maximum speeds for longer periods of time. NOR uses the following variants officially (as in en masse):

-Default utility APC: 3 + 16

-Raised APC: 3 + 32

-Nuclear reactor APC: 3 + 64 (yes, it carries a nuclear reactor!)

-IFV: 3 + 14

-Nuclear reactor IFV: 3 + 28

-Medical ambulance: 5, equipped with a nuclear reactor to speed healing!

-Mortar carrier: 4, carrying a 155-mm or a 210-mm mortar

-Fire support vehicle: 4, carrying a 155-mm gun

-FSV: 4, carrying a 140-mm gun and twin 60-mm cannons

-FSV: 4, carrying three 75-mm cannons

-Repair vehicle: 4, specialized with extra cranes, a nuclear reactor etc. to repair even better and more quickly

-MLRS carrier: 4, carrying two rocket packs

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5 (most like this are equipped with extra reconnaissance systems, such as a super-radar system. In fact, in Senshazonia, a "reconnaissance vehicle" also functions as a surveillance vehicle, a radar vehicle, and a detector vehicle.)

-Mech carrier: 4 + 4 mechariders

**Wrecker**

Crew: ?

Weight: 26.6 t

Hull length: 9.27 m

Width: 3.84 m

Height: 4.44 m

Maximum Road Speed: 318 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 162 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 65 km/h

The Wrecker has a unique history. It is the Noran version of the **Badger of Finland/South Africa**. However, it was already in the arsenal, but it was removed, as it was deemed unnecessary. However, while exploring the regions of Sulubi, some keen-eyed Norans realized that all of the multi-function vehicles had one key weakness: no amphibious power. After some convincing, Miho let these girls form a new organization, and create a brand-new one, because they needed to prove it. Plus, they convinced her that it would be a token of appreciation to the Jatkosota Fennoska, which actually donated (yes, donated) some Patria AMV models, including the old Badger models and the **Havoc of USA**.

**One thing to note: the Patria AMV models are infamous for their rolling charges. Fennoskans (those from Jatkosota Fennoska) are already famous enough, but their models are unlike anything else. All Patria AMV models are not only heavily armored; they can roll into battle. These "death rolls" are known to crush tanks; even heavy tanks can sometimes be crushed to the point of being decommissioned! Due to this, all turrets and weapons are designed to either come into the chassis, or be armored to the point of being resistant to damage.**

So, the new company, the Wolverine Badger Inc., then took the old Badger models, and introduced a brand-new type of vehicle. It is the only amphibious multi-function vehicle in NOR, and it is being rapidly produced. Miho was impressed, both with the design and the girls' reasoning. It will prove to be even better than expected. Not too surprisingly, many users are Fennoskan-Norans. Unlike the original Badger, this one is designed with a modular structure, so that multiple variants are possible:

-Default IFV: 3 + 16

-APC: 3 + 24

-Heavy IFV: 3 + 10 (equipped with a 125-mm gun)

-Nuclear IFV: 3 + 20, but heavier to protect the reactor

-FSV: 4, with a 140-mm gun

-FSV: 4, with twin 125-mm guns

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 6

-Mortar carrier: 6, with a 210-mm mortar

-Missile carrier: 4

-MLRS carrier: 3, with a single rocket pack

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

**Megapode**

Crew: ?

Weight: 16-27 t (depending on variants)

Hull Length: 8.72 m

Width: 3.55 m

Height: 3.34 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The Megapode is a brand-new design, based on the **Mbombe of South Africa**. It fills the niche of a **6X6 wheeled multi-function APC**, because having fewer wheels makes it easier to fix it. It also has a special weapons turret, which is quite strong for an APC's. Variants include:

-Default APC: 3 + 16

-Raised APC: 3 + 24

-IFV: 3 + 12

-FSV: 4, carrying twin 105-mm semi-autocannons

-FSV: 4, carrying a 140-mm gun

-FSV: 4, carrying various missile and gun system

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-Medical ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Mortar carrier: 5, carrying a 155-mm mortar

**King Lynx**

Crew: ?

Weight: 44 t, but 50 t with add-on armor

Hull Length: 8.73 m

Width: 4.6 m

Height: 4.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The King Lynx is the Noran version of the **Lynx KF-41 of Germany**. The original version is designed to be aimed at export customers. Hence, it is designed with proven and readily available components wherever possible, in order to reduce costs. Like the original, the King Lynx has a modular design with interchangeable modules, much like the Boxer NOR. Indeed, many Norans nickname it the "**tracked Boxer**"; some even joke that the Boxer is the "wheeled Lynx." Regardless, the King Lynx is one of the heaviest and most armored IFVs ever! Noran variants include:

-Default IFV: 3 + 24

-Fortress IFV: 3 + 36 (this one has a raised platform, giving more space and firing ports for soldiers)

-Heavy IFV: 3 + 20 (this one has a very big gun: a 105-mm autocannon!)

-Nuclear IFV: 3 + 40, with extra armor to protect the reactor

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-Medical ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Nuclear bio-repair vehicle: 5

-SPG: 3, with a NAGM turret!

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm or a 210-mm mortar

-MLRS carrier: 4, with two rocket packs

-Mech carrier: 4 + 4 mechariders

**Minku 1**

Crew: 2

Weight: 2.8-4.78 t

Hull Length: 4.26 m

Width: 2.8 m

Height: 2.9 m

Maximum Road Speed: 255 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 170 km/h

The Minku 1 (Japanese for "mink") is a dramatic improvement of the older Noran Frettchen 1, which is based on the **Wiesel 1 of West Germany**. It has improved systems, from better tracks and engine to better types of armor and weapons. The default form uses a 35-mm cannon. It is mostly used for expeditionary missions, since it is both light and tracked. Known variants are:

-Reconnaissance vehicle (the default form)

-Fire support vehicle, using a 60-mm cannon

-Missile carrier, using various missiles

-Bio-repair vehicle, having a limited ability to both heal and repair

**Minku 2**

Crew: 2-3

Weight: 2.75-4.78 t

Hull Length: 5.2 m

Width: 2.85 m

Height: 2.7-3.11 m

Maximum Road Speed: 245 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 175 km/h

The Minku 2 is a further development of the old Noran Frettchen 2, which is based on the **Wiesel 2 of Germany**. Hence, it is an improved version of the Wiesel 1, with an extended hull, better armor, and a better engine. Like the Minku 1, it is a multi-function vehicle. Ironically, while the Minku 1 is faster on road, this one beats Minku 1 off-road slightly. Variants include:

-Default reconnaissance vehicle: 2

-Ambulance: 3

-Repair vehicle: 3

-APC: 2 + 8

-Mortar carrier: 3, with a 155-mm mortar

-Missile carrier: 2

-Tankette: 3, carrying a 90-mm autocannon

**Minku 3**

Crew: 2-3

Weight: 4.75-6.78 t

Hull Length: 6.14 m

Width: 2.9 m

Height: 3.09-4.11 m

Maximum Road Speed: 240 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 170 km/h

The Minku 3 is essentially a further development of the old Frettchen 3, which is an improvement of the **Wiesel 2 of Germany**. It is bigger and better than the Minku 2. Variants include:

-Default reconnaissance vehicle: 2 (even better with more surveillance systems)

-Ambulance: 3

-Engineering vehicle: 3

-APC: 2 + 12

-IFV: 2 + 8

-Mortar carrier: 3, carrying a 155-mm mortar

-Mortar carrier: 3, carrying a 210-mm mortar

-Missile carrier: 2

-Tankette: 3, carrying a 105-mm gun

-Tankette: 3, carrying twin 90-mm guns

***: The last four multi-function vehicles below are the "Noran Humvees." They all are 4X4 wheeled utility vehicles, designed for a wide variety of purposes. Originally, the Virago Norans wanted to reduce the number, but all four companies (each responsible for a specific type) managed to pass enough tests to stay put.**

**Raphee**

Crew: ?

Weight: 16.74-18.94 t (29.24 t for SPG)

Hull Length: 7.27 m

Width: 3.5 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

The Raphee is the most changed of the four Noran Humvees. Raphee's company, the Raphee Company, realizes that their vehicle is the most likely to be eliminated. Instead of competing against the other three, the RC decides to simply make theirs the largest and heaviest. The risky move saved the Raphee.

It is now the largest and heaviest of all Noran Humvees. Its design is based on a variety of models, from the original **Humvee **to **the Oshkosh M-ATV, the Oshkosh L-ATV, and the Alpha of USA**. Even better, it is the only Noran Humvee to be able to undergo a special transformation, going from a 4X4 chassis to a 6X6 chassis. This form allows the Raphee to carry even more troops and cargo, in return for being bigger and heavier. **Those marked with an * are only possible in 6X6 mode.** Thus, the Raphee fills the niche of being able to wield the largest guns of all Noran Humvees; it is the only one that can wield a NAGM turret! Variants include:

-General utility vehicle: 1 + 24

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-APC: 2 + 33

-Heavy APC: 2 + 56*

-IFV: 2 + 22

-Heavy IFV: 2 + 36*

-Bio-repair vehicle: 5*

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 155-mm mortar

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 210-mm or 265-mm mortar*

-Fire support vehicle: 4, with a 105-mm or a 125-mm gun

-FSV: 4, with eight 90-mm guns!

-FSV: 4, with a 155-mm gun*

-Missile carrier: 4

-MLRS carrier: 4, with one rocket pack (**a rocket pack usually means the kind on the M270 MLRS.**)

-MLRS carrier: 4, with two rocket packs*

-SPG: 3, with the NAGM turret*

-Mech carrier: 4 + 4 mechariders

**Winner**

Crew: ?

Weight: 13 t

Hull Length: 7.50 m

Width: 3.45 m

Height: 3.65 m

Maximum Road Speed: 330 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 165 km/h

The Winner is based on the **First Win of Thailand**. It easily won the right to stay, partly because it is quite a "typical Humvee-like vehicle," which the Norans wanted. Quite well-designed, the Win Take Company, the one in charge of this, has improved it greatly. Now, it is a common sight, as it has the bizarre ability to duplicate! Even though this is only about 10% per vehicle made (10% chance for each vehicle made), it is still a very formidable ability, saving the company a huge amount of money. Variants include:

-General utility vehicle: 1 + 20

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-APC: 1 + 29

-Light fire support vehicle: 3 + 6 (carrying a 60-mm cannon)

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 155-mm mortar

-FSV: 4, with a 125-mm gun

-FSV: 4, with twin 90-mm guns

-Missile carrier: 4

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Bio-repair vehicle: 5

**Dragonhawk**

Crew: ?

Weight: 9 t

Hull Length: 6.56 t

Width: 3.25 m

Height: 3.15 m

Maximum Road Speed: 360 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

The Dragonhawk is a unique design, as it is a fusion of two models: the** Pindad Komodo of Indonesia** and the **ZiL Punisher of Russia**. Functionally, it is like the former, but its cabin and overall feel are clearly of the latter. Despite its vicious and robust appearance, it is very mobile. It has won the most votes of the four Noran Humvees, which is why its fate is secured; the Dino Raptor Company thanked the public for choosing its design. Variants include:

-General utility vehicle: 1 + 20

-APC: 1 + 30

-Battering ram: 4 (an odd role, this is basically the vehicle slamming headfirst into a gate. The cabin is strong enough to resist a few blows.)

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-Missile carrier: 4

-FSV: 4, with a 125-mm gun

-FSV: 4, with twin 75-mm guns

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 155-mm mortar

**Desert Queen**

Crew: ?

Weight: 6.9 t

Hull Length: 6.03 m

Width: 3.03 m

Height: 3.24 m

Maximum Road Speed: 420 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

The Desert Queen is a very popular vehicle, based on the **Plasan Sand Cat of Israel**. It is very popular, due to its aesthetics, excellent handling, and great acceleration an armored vehicle. After not winning first place, the Sand Cat Company decided to drastically upgrade it, hence the name change from "Desert Cat" to "Desert Queen." Since then, many Norans express regret for not voting for it! Currently, it is the most popular of the four Noran Humvees. Variants include:

-General utility vehicle: 2 + 16

-APC: 2 + 24

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 4

-Missile carrier: 4

-Fire support vehicle of 4, carrying a 105-mm gun

-Fire support vehicle of 4, carrying twin 60-mm guns

-Light fire support vehicle: 2 + 8 (carrying a 40-mm gun or so)

-Bio-repair vehicle: 4

* * *

**And this wraps up the Noran series! Thank you for bearing with me!**

**Next up?**

**San Glorians and the Cratonians, the people who invoke the Craton!**


	4. Chapter 4: San Gloria Empire

**Finally, a Senshazon state that is not NOR!**

**Let us introduce...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: San Gloria Empire**

**[Entire Army Composition]**

San Gloria Empire

The San Gloria Empire is a large Senshazon state, which is now starting to assert itself. Due to feelings of tradition, the state has focused on internal improvements, to the point of neglecting to expand in order to meet popular demands. Fortunately, with help from Miho and her forces, Darjeeling regained her position, and has ushered in a new age for the San Glorians.

It originates from the** St. Gloriana Girls College**, famous for its manners and tea. Since entering Alterra, it has become even more "British and English" in a way. Military personnel operate much like in Senshadou: elegantly and steadily, with an emphasis on matching speeds, flowing smoothly, and firing in synchronized volleys. However, they spice this with quick and rapid factions, which help to mitigate the weaknesses of the normal style of combat. The current Virago (the leaders of the New Tea Garden, the ruling class) are:

-Darjeeling: the Royal Minister of San Gloria

-Orange Pekoe: the Prime Minister of San Gloria

-Assam: the Intelligence Manager

-Rosehip: the Wilderness Ranger Master

-Rukuriri: involved in a variety of roles

-Nilgiri: the newest to be Virago, she is still learning how to be Virago.

*Hint*: once the San Glorians appear, there will be an episode featuring them.

* * *

Key Features

San Gloria is essentially a more "British" version of the St. Gloriana, but in a positive way. It has various architectural designs, which clearly give the feeling of London. Even the countryside is full of English-style cottages and English country houses. Plus, the society has a more cosmopolitan feel, and the residents are famous for their curries, a regal atmosphere, and...a wide variety of teahouses and pubs.

The citizens of the San Gloria Empire are the** San Glorians**.

Like NOR, they have their own unique groups, the most obvious being Saunderian-Glorians, former Saunderians who wanted to be more "British."

*: More may be added.

* * *

**INFANTRY**

The infantry types of San Gloria are more like the typical type of infantry of Senshazonia. Unlike NOR, San Gloria enjoys only a few Virago. Although there are enough to keep the state stable, there are not enough Virago to bless the rest of the populace with more power. As a result, the infantry composition is more "science fiction" in feel. However, one thing that is distinct about the San Glorian infantry is its simplicity. Know types are:

-**Redcoat soldiers**: the most common and the most famous, they are the jack-of-all-trade units. They usually fire their rifles, or hold enemy lines with shields. In this way, they render San Gloria rather like the ancient Roman army in terms of defense. They are the ones most commonly nicknamed the "Redcoats."

-**Redcoat grenadiers**: heavy infantry, these girls are responsible for wielding heavy weapons, such as giant swords and cannons. They also function as mechanics.

-**Redcoat loyalists**: heavy infantry, they are distinct in being Saunderian-San Glorians, who migrated to San Gloria for various reasons, mostly because they like the formal atmosphere. They tend to perform tasks very hard for most San Glorians, from carrying heavy cargo to...collecting garbage. They actually don't mind.

-**Powersuit Redcoats**: soldiers in Redcoat-themed power-suits, they are clearly heavy infantry units.

-**Merry rangers**: inspired by the Merry Men of Robin Hood lore, these girls prefer a more nature-based uniform (not just green). They tend to use longbows and survival-oriented weaponry. Hence, they act as skirmishers and ambush infantry units.

-**Merry raiders**: inspired by the "barbarians" such as the Celts, these girls are the more melee-oriented version of the merry rangers. They are rather infamous for wearing skimpy attire...

-**Longbow rangers**: an elite infantry class, these girls specialize in magical longbows and arrows.

-**San Glorian Commandos**: an elite light infantry class, these girls can function both as assassins and as effective skirmishers.

-**Round Table Guards**: inspired by the King Arthur lore, these girls are elite heavy infantry units, who wield special magic swords and other weapons, courtesy of the Virago. They can activate and manage power orbs.

-**Battle priests**: magical infantry unit, these girls perform a variety of functions, from casting spells to disrupt enemies to healing allies.

-**Orbmages**: mechano-mages in charge of the power orbs

* * *

**TANKS**

Unlike NOR, the tanks of San Gloria are typical of the rest of other Senshazon factions. They have main battle tanks, light tanks, and heavy tanks, but no Virago tanks. The Virago all utilize normal tanks, except that unlike the Virago Norans, they can clearly enchant the tanks they use. Hence, they do not need to rely on specific types of tanks, giving them flexibility in war.** If they lose a tank, they can simply use another, something that the Virago Norans cannot really do.**

In general, with exceptions, main battle tanks use a 155-mm gun, light tanks use a 140-mm gun, and heavy tanks use a 195-mm gun. This technically applies for ALL Senshazonian tanks, so I don't think I have to say this again and again. However, to be sure:

**1) All main battle tanks, unless noted, wield a 155-mm gun. All tanks also can triple as engineering vehicles, recovery vehicles, and even anti-aircraft units.**

**2) All light tanks wield a 140-mm gun. They are adapted for more mobility than most tanks.**

**3) All heavy tanks wield a 195-mm gun. They are adapted for more defense and firepower.**

Alright, let's continue:

**Challenger 2X**

Crew: 4

Weight: 62.5 t

Hull length: 9.33 m

Width: 4.52 m

Height: 3.49 m

Maximum Road Speed: 168 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 112 km/h

Type: main battle tank

The Challenger 2X is the closest to its original: the **Challenger 2 of UK**. Like it, the Challenger 2X is famous for its armor, its firepower, and its mechanical reliability. Due to creating better tanks, this tank has now become both common and affordable, which is odd for a main battle tank of this size and capacity.

**Challenger 3**

Crew: 4

Weight: 64.5 t

Hull length: 9.63 m

Width: 4.82 m

Height: 3.59 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Type: main battle tank

The Challenger 3 is a dramatic upgrade of the **Challenger 2 of UK**, but with very unique designs. It is equipped with a variety of ultra-advanced features, ranging from stealth technology to super radar. However, its most distinct feature is its special gun; it can stretch to become more like an SPG gun!

**Vindicator**

Crew: 4

Weight: 55.6 t

Hull length: 8.72 m

Width: 4.42 m

Height: 3.54 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 144 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

The Vindicator is a common tank, based on the **Vickers Mk.7 of UK**. Unlike most tanks, this tank wields a 130-mm semi-autocannon. This allows the tank to fire shells at a speed faster than most tanks! Due to this, it is both respected and admired.

**Contender**

Crew: 4

Weight: 65 t

Hull length: 9.63 m

Width: 4.82 m

Height: 3.9 m

Maximum Road Speed: 168 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 112 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

The Contender is an experimental design that worked. It is based on the **Challenger 2 of UK**, except that it wields a 175-mm gun! Equipped with extra armor and a bigger gun, this tank has proven to fight well, even against the Challenger 3.

**Scyther**

Crew: 4

Weight: 44 t

Hull length: 8.62 m

Width: 4.35 m

Height: 3.77 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Type: main battle tank

The Scyther is a tank version of the **Scout Ajax of UK**. It is the lightest of the main battle tanks, and it wields a 155-mm gun. Its light weight allows it to be used in expeditionary missions. Although a distinct design, it can be salvaged and converted into other vehicles, especially those of the Ajax family with ease.

**Vector**

Crew: 4

Weight: 19.8 t, but 21.8 t with add-on armor

Hull length: 7.2 m

Width: 3.69 m

Height: 3.35 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 144 km/h

Type: Light tank

The Vector is the heaviest of the light tanks of San Gloria. Based on the **VFM 5 of UK**, it is both light and easy to manage. It notable for being very cheap to make for a tank. Its armor is modular, allowing for flexibility in combat.

**Slasher**

Crew: 3

Weight: 7.93 t

Hull length: 5.4 m

Width: 3.2 m

Height: 3.1 m

Maximum Road Speed: 261 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 174 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 32 km/h

Type: Light tank

The Slasher is a very light tank, based on the **FV101 Scorpion **and the **Sabre of UK**. It is very fast and agile, equipped with a 90-mm gun; however, it can be equipped with a 105-mm gun! It is one of the main reasons for the San Glorians' successful expansions; plus, it is amphibious.

**Stalker**

Crew: 3

Weight: 9.93 t

Hull length: 5.79 m

Width: 3.24 m

Height: 3.24 m

Maximum Road Speed: 261 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 174 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 64 km/h

Type: Light tank

The Stalker is a special improvement of the Slasher. It is designed to carry a 125-mm gun! It also has better armor, and has superb amphibious speed! Hence, it is now a very common sight in expeditionary missions.

**Gladiator**

Crew: 5

Weight: 77 t

Hull length: 10.33 m

Width: 5.52 m

Height: 4.49 m

Maximum Road Speed: 144 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 102 km/h

Type: Heavy tank

The Gladiator is a heavy version of the Challenger 3. It is a typical heavy tank, with great armor and a 195-mm gun. However, it is equipped with a 90-mm gun on top, in order to surprise the enemies!

**Executioner**

Crew: 6

Weight: 79 t

Hull length: 10.33 m

Width: 5.52 m

Height: 4.49 m

Maximum Road Speed: 144 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 102 km/h

Type: Heavy tank

The Executioner is a special side-grade of the Gladiator. Instead of a 195-mm gun, it wields three 155-mm guns! This renders the Executioner a sort of a mobile fortress. It is a successful design.

* * *

**ARTILLERIES**

Like most states, San Gloria has its own share of SPGs, fire support vehicles, and rocket artilleries. Unlike NOR but like most states, San Gloria has its own towed artillery units. The following are in San Gloria:

**AS90 Claymore**

Crew: 5

Weight: 45 t

Hull length: 8.2 m

Width: 4.4 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 165 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 110 km/h

Type: SPG

The AS90 Claymore is based on the **AS90 of UK** (including the Braveheart variation). Like the British Army, for years this was the only SPG in San Gloria. By all accounts, it is technically an average, typical tracked SPG. However, with its heavily upgraded 210-mm gun, it is appreciated.

**AS90 Excalibur**

Crew: 5

Weight: 48 t

Hull length: 8.5 m

Width: 4.7 m

Height: 4.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 165 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 110 km/h

Type: SPG

The AS90 Excalibur is a variant of the AS90 Claymore. It is technically just like the Claymore, except that it is a little bigger, heavier, and is equipped with a 265-mm gun! Hence, it is a more specialized artillery, focused on destroying heavy targets. Its gun is fitted with some magnetic rails, in order to make firing even easier.

**Longbow Cannon**

Crew: 4

Weight: 9.6 t

Hull length: 10.8 m when traveling, but 18.43 m in combat

Width: 3.58 m when traveling, but 10.5 m in combat

Height: N/A

Maximum Road Speed: N/A

Maximum Off-Road Speed: N/A

Type: towed artillery

The Longbow Cannon is the San Glorian take on the **FH-70 towed artillery of UK/West Germany/Italy**. It technically is a typical towed howitzer, towed by a variety of units; it is a 210-mm gun. As its name implies, it is designed for very long-range attacks. It is also designed to pack in twos, like boxes!

**Merry Cannon**

Crew: 4

Weight: 4.2 t

Hull length: 10.51 m when traveling, but 16.21 m in combat

Width: N/A

Height: N/A

Maximum Road Speed: N/A

Maximum Off-Road Speed: N/A

Type: Towed artillery

The Merry Cannon is based on the **M777 of UK/USA**. Like it, it is one of the lightest and smallest weapons of its type ever, despite being a 210-mm gun. Even better, four of them can be packed together like boxes! As a result, it is highly favored over the Longbow Cannon, but its cost and other issues keep it from outcompeting the Longbow Cannon. This is one main reason for the San Glorian expansion: to gather up more titanium and other valuable metals to make a good weapon like this.

**Merry Portee**

Crew: 6

Weight: 12.3 t

Hull length: 9.94 m

Width: 3.4 m

Height: 3.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 240 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

Type: Towed artillery/SPG hybrid

The Merry Portee is a San Glorian take on the **M777 Portee of UK**. San Gloria is distinct in being the very first Senshazon state to field this class: a hybrid of a towed artillery and a SPG. It is technically a Merry Cannon towed or carried by a modified 8X8 wheeled chassis. It is a proven model, so much so that many Merry Cannons are now towed or carried by this vehicle and related vehicles.

**Harry Portee**

Crew: 6

Weight: 21.3 t

Hull length:

Width: 4.4 m

Height: 4.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 240 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

Type: Towed artillery/SPG hybrid

An improvement of the successful, highly popular Merry Portee, the Harry Portee is a dangerous weapon. It is a 10X10 chassis, designed to carry two Merry Cannons! It also has ultra-advanced assist-building and assist-repair systems, making it easier to field the cannons. In fact, the Harry Portee can fire one cannon on the chassis, and fire the other on the ground all at once!

**Valkyrie**

Crew: 4 + 14

Weight: 20 t

Hull length: 7.5 m

Width: 4.2 m

Height: 4.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 40 km/h

Type: Fire support vehicle (FSV)

The Valkyrie is an unusual vehicle. It is officially a border patrol vehicle or long-range patrol vehicle. It is really a fire support vehicle, capable of carrying troops and traveling over waters. This 6X6 vehicle is distinct, and fills a niche that no other vehicle in San Gloria can do. Its 140-mm gun may not be the strongest, but with its troop carrier potential, it is a decent fighter.

**LARK ("Light Artillery Rocket Kite")**

Crew: 3

Weight: 9.8 t

Hull length: 8.04 m

Width: 3.05 m

Height: 3.45 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Type: Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS)

The LARK is a light MLRS system on a 6X6 chassis, designed to carry a single or two rocket packs, and it is loosely based on the **LIMAWS (R) of UK**. However, it is equipped with a special set of semi-levitation booster packs, which allows the vehicle to levitate for short distances. This allows the vehicle to bypass certain obstacles that would hinder even the best of wheeled vehicles, and some tracked ones.

**M270 SG2**

Crew: 3

Weight: 25.56 t

Hull length: 7.97 m

Width: 3.97 m

Height: 4.62 m

Maximum Road Speed: 195 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

Type: MLRS

The M270 BSG2 is the San Glorian version of the **M270 MLRS of USA**, specifically the British variant. Like the Noran version, the SG2 carries up to four rocket packs. Unlike the Super Smash of NOR, however, the SG2 is focused on having greater armor and equipped with a special system to improve the repairing process.

**SAMS**

Crew: 4

Weight: 16 t, but up to 18 t with add-on armor

Hull length: 7.39 m

Width: 3.45 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 50 km/h

Type: Mortar carrier

The SAMS (Super Armored Mortar System) is the San Glorian version of the **AMS of UK**. The 8X8 chassis carries a 155-mm breech-loaded mortar, which provides the vehicle with both direct and indirect fire support. It is also amphibious, and is the only pure mortar carrier system in San Gloria.

* * *

**TROOP CARRIERS**

Senshazon troop carriers are unique in their ability to duplicate soldiers, and those of San Gloria are no exception:

**Great Bulldog**

Crew: 2 + 20

Weight: 16 t

Hull length: 7.5 m

Width: 4.9 m

Height: 4.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 144 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 30 km/h

Type: APC

The Great Bulldog is a San Glorian version of the **FV430 Mk.3 Bulldog of UK**. Like it, it is an APC designed to carry troops into battle. However, it is very well-armored for an APC, allowing it to stay in battle, instead of leaving soon to regain troops.

**Improved Stormer**

Crew: 3 + 16

Weight: 12.7 t

Hull length: 6.33 m

Width: 3.4 m

Height: 3.27 m

Maximum Road Speed: 240 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 160 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 25 km/h

Type: APC

The Improved Stormer is a San Glorian upgrade of the **Stormer of UK**. It is a typical, small APC with amphibious power. Being small and light grants it a good edge over the heavier Bulldog.

**Powered Warrior**

Crew: 3 + 14

Weight: 25.7 t

Hull length: 7.34 m

Width: 4.03 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 225 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Type: IFV

The Power Warrior is the San Glorian version of the **Warrior of UK**. It is a typical Senshazon IFV. It is the only pure IFV in San Gloria.

**Ridgeback XP**

Crew: 2 + 8

Weight: 17.2 t

Hull length: 6.91 m

Width: 3.74 m

Height: 3.64 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: IMV

The Ridgeback XP is the San Glorian version of the Ridgeback PPV, the British version of the **Cougar 4X4 of USA**. It functions as a carrier outside of combat. It is a good model.

**Mastiff XP**

Crew: 2 + 16

Weight: 22.7 t

Hull length: 8.08 m

Width: 3.74 m

Height: 3.64 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: IMV

The Mastiff XP is the San Glorian version of the Mastiff PPV, which is a British version of the **Cougar 6X6 of USA**. It is much like the Ridgeback XP, but larger.

**Wolfhound XP**

Crew: 2 + 16

Weight: 23.7 t

Hull length: 8.08 m

Width: 3.74 m

Height: 3.64 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: IMV

The Wolfhound XP is the same as Mastiff XP. However, it has extra armor and some unique systems, causing it to be more of a heavy support vehicle.

**Panther CLV SG2**

Crew: 1 + 7

Weight: 6.5 t

Hull length: 6.5 m

Width: 3.05 m

Height: 2.95 m

Maximum Road Speed: 390 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 195 km/h

Type: IMV

The Panther CLV SG2 is the latest upgrade of the Panther CLV, which is a British version of the **Iveco LMV of Italy**. It serves as a light transport vehicle, much like the Humvee, but more focused on its simple but important role of light transport.

* * *

**MULTI-FUNCTION**

San Gloria originally lacked the focus on its multi-function vehicles. However, with Darjeeling's restoration to authority and other factors, it has skyrocketed its production of this category.

**Ranger SG1**

Crew: ?

Weight: 19 t, but 25 t with add-on armor

Hull length: 8.2 m

Width: 3.5 m

Height: 4.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 354 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 177 km/h

The Ranger SG1 is the San Glorian version of the **Ranger of UK**. It is designed with an usual armor design, but it has great speed, mobility, and protection, while having a modular design for a 6X6 wheeled vehicle. The Ranger SG1 is unusual in that it is strictly a troop carrier, but it has variants due to the number of axles:

-Ranger 6X6: the default variant, this one carries a crew of 2 + 16. Like most of its kind, it serves to carry troops, cargo, and other transportation tasks.

-Ranger 4X4: 2 + 12, this variant sacrifices 4 t of armor and certain systems for greater speed and mobility (400 km/h on road, but still 177 km/h off-road)

-Ranger 8X8: 2 + 24, this variant carries more load, without affecting speed or mobility ( but 1 t heavier)

-Ranger 8X8 Heavy: 2 + 30, this variant has a bigger interior.

**Foxhound SG1**

Crew: ?

Weight: 7.5 t

Hull length: 6.32 m

Width: 3.1 m

Height: 3.35 m

Maximum Road Speed: 330 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 165 km/h

The Foxhound SG1 is based on the **Ocelot of UK**. It is a modular, protected vehicle, and it is both small and very versatile (being a 4X4 vehicle). With an armored core and an interchangeable pod structure, it allows for a wide variety of roles:

-Default patrol utility vehicle: 2 + 8

-APC: 2 + 16

-Missile carrier: 4

-FSV: 4, with a 105-mm gun

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Power orb carrier: 4

**Ajax**

Crew: ?

Weight: 38-42 t

Hull length: 8.62 m

Width: 4.35 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

The Ajax is now an increasingly common vehicles in San Glorian arsenal. Technically, it does not have a modular design, but it is quite easy to maintain and operate. All also possess a magical radar system, which cannot been reverse engineered. Variants include:

-Scout Ajax reconnaissance vehicle: 3

-Ares APC: 3 + 14

-Argos IFV: 3 + 10

-Atlas power orb carrier: 3, with a very large power orb (larger vehicles can carry larger power orbs)

-Apollo repair vehicle: 4

-Asclepius ambulance: 4

-Astria MLRS: 3, carrying up to four rocket packs

**Boxer SG1**

Crew: ?

Weight: 33 t

Hull Length: 8.88 m

Width: 3.99 m

Height: 3.37 m

Maximum Road Speed: 309 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

The Boxer SG1 is the San Glorian version of the **Boxer Multi-Role Armored Vehicle of Germany/Netherlands/UK**. Although the the baseline design is an 8X8 wheeled APC, the Boxer SG1 has a modular design with interchangeable mission modules. It uses a single chassis with snap-in modules, granting it an incredible level of versatility and flexibility. Weapons also vary by both variant and country preference. However, all Boxer variants have a few things in common:

All Boxer variants have semi-stealth potential, granting them an increased resistance to detection overall. They all have incredible levels of both armor and mobility. In fact,the Boxer has an impressive off-road speed, which is better than most APCs on roads! In return, the Boxer NOR is incredibly expensive, but the flexibility, armor, and mobility make up for it.

The San Glorian version (courtesy of NOR) has its own San Glorian perks, such as special armor plates. It is designed more for stability and survivability, rather than speed. San Gloria uses the following variants:

-Default utility APC: 3 + 16

-Light IFV: 3 + 20

-Medium IFV: 3 + 14

-Heavy IFV: 3 + 10, with a 75-mm gun

-Medical ambulance: 4

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 155-mm or a 210-mm mortar

-FSV: 4, with a 155-mm gun

-FSV: 4, with twin 140-mm guns

-FSV: 4, with three 105-mm guns

-Repair vehicle: 4

-MLRS carrier: 4, with two rocket packs

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-Boxer Portee: 6, with a Merry Cannon!

-Power orb carrier: 4

* * *

**And these are the weapons of the San Gloria Empire. I hope that this is good enough.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cratonic Empire

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**This was originally the fifth chapter of my GuK Documentary. However, I realized that it was starting to get confusing for me, as I mixed up my Senshazon states with non-Senshazon ones. So, I separated the Documentary into two parts. The original one will contain only my Senshazon factions, while this will contain the rest.**

***Update: due to nobody seeming to care about the second part, I decide to remove that, but reincorporate the Cratonic Empire as the fifth chapter of this article, once again.**

**Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Cratonic Empire**

**[Short Description and Entire Army Composition]**

Overview

The Cratonic Empire is one of the largest Human states in Alterra. Like any successful state, it continues to progress culturally, technologically, and magically. With a strong sense of willpower and ambition, it seeks to assert in the new age: an age where the former power of the Buvistan Union has been shattered for good.

The CE has 12 provincial states, each ultimately ruled by a king or even a queen. However, as a whole the CE is quite centralized, and a mutual sense of common cultural norms keeps them all together. However, each state has multiple colonies, each seeking to prove its worth in the eyes of the Cratonic Emperor, who is one of the few leaders of the ultra-secret organization known as the Craton. It also includes the Petrarch, who is even lesser-known than the Cratonic Emperor himself. In fact, some people believe that the Cratonic Emperor and the Petrarch are possibly the same person...

Short History

The Cratonic Empire arose as numerous bands and groups of humans, all of whom had come from mysterious portals. Most of them claim to have arrived from various timelines or even dimensions, although it is hard to confirm such claims. However, three major groups-their names forgotten or at least...not recorded-all eventually united together, defeated and assimilated other groups, and formed the modern-day Cratonic Empire. However, it has stayed in relative isolation, in order to avoid the wrath of the Buvistan Union, which was the most powerful state in Alterra for decades until its fall.

The Buvistan Union was the main reason for most states trying to stay in isolation. Composed of a wide variety of people, the whole state was supposed to have come from a "wonderful world." However, it technically has terrorized much of the world of Alterra, reigning with an iron fist that harmed even its own people. However, with its demise, the CE and other states started to assert en masse. Now, the CE is seeking to dominate, proving its worth as the inheritor of a new world.

Key Features

The Cratonic Empire is noted for being clearly based on the European cultures, especially British, French, German, and even Italian and Spanish ones. Indeed, the CE is technically "the European Union, but fantasy-esque and ruled by a single religio-political organization." Hence, the Craton, that religio-political organization, seeks to form the entire world of Alterra in its image, or in the name of its god, the Unnamed God. Hence, most people in the CE invoke the name of the Craton frequently, instead of their god's name.

Although they all are Euro-fantasy-ish in themes, each state is distinct in a way:

-Britona: this state is based on the English civilization. It is famous for its foot archers, powerful wizards, and mutton.

-Byzara: this state is based on the Byzantine empire. Hence, it is both large and highly advanced, and is famous for its supreme mages and mechanics.

-Gallia: based on the French society, this state is famous for their arts of ax-throwing, a high culture, and especially its knighthood.

-Gothia: this state is a former confederation of numerous tribes, but it now is home to some of the best raiders and infantry units in the CE.

-Honna: based on the Huns, this state is famous for its light cavalry units and siege units.

-Iboria: based on the Spaniards and the Portuguese, this state employs some of the best guns, and is famous for trading and missionary efforts.

-Kaizeria: the central state, it is the homeland of the Craton. Hence, it is full of culture and military. It is famous for its supreme blacksmithing, trading, and artistry.

-Kaltia: based on the Celtic societies, this state is famous for its fearsome infantry units, who are hard to rout. It is also famous for its timber industry.

-Magorya: based on the Magyars, this state is famous for its own cavalry units and some stews.

-Nordena: inspired by the Vikings, this state is the most northern. It is also famous for shipbuilding and raiding.

-Slaukia: based on the Slavs, this is the breadbasket of the CE. It provides some reasonable units.

-Twotona: this state is famous for having some of the most tech-savvy units.

The people of the Cratonic Empire are commonly known as the **Cratonians**.

* * *

**Military**

The Cratonic military is a highly skilled, disciplined kind, so much so that it was one of the main reasons for its safe isolation from the Buvistan Union. For centuries, the BU tried to conquer this regime, but it kept the forces of BU at bay with its unique prowess. Now, since the BU is no more, the Cratonic forces are now expanding.

The CE is a **balanced and generalist faction**, using a combination of a variety of infantry types, cavalry types, and a variety of both mundane and odd machinery. This is one main reason for the CE's resistance against the BU; while the BU kept sending random types of armies, the CE did their research in analyzing their enemy forces, then countering them with the right kinds of forces. When the CE expanded, however, the Cratonic forces initially forgot their original, battle-proven methods. Only after a series of key defeats did they restore parts of their original tactic: let the enemies come, study them, and then attack them. **However, this smart tactic varies in success, due to personalities, the composition of the armies, and some questionable policies.**

* * *

**INFANTRY**

For obvious reasons, the infantry units dominate. They are highly well-trained and managed well. In fact, they are (in)famous for their tenacity and willpower, despite being outnumbered and overwhelmed at times. Light infantry units are lightly armored, but are very good at skirmishing and ambushing. Medium infantry units are obvious. Heavy infantry units are obviously the ones who take down enemies well en masse.

LIGHT

-**Peasant mobs**: composed of both conscripted and voluntary peasants, these mobs are cannon fodder.

-**Archers**: these soldiers are more like hunters, who are survival adepts.

-**Longbowmen**: archers who use longbows, they are not only trained in the use, but also wear power-arms, which make their bows even stronger.

-**Loyal militia**: patriotic civilians who deliberately take up arms

-**Flagellants**: fanatical warriors (in)famous for their great ferocity and lack of fear in battle; they scare even Senshazons. Even worse, they are fitted with special devices on their hearts and brains, which make them even more fanatical.

-**Fanatic mages**: special Flagellants, they can utilize magic while fighting!

-**Raiders**: rushing infantry units, they are famous as skirmishers. They utilize magical markings and tattoos.

-**Homunculi**: humanoids created by alchemy, they are experimental infantry units. They are about four feet tall, and are designed for rapid assaults. They are reviled by other soldiers, but they are useful as scouts and ambushers.

MEDIUM

-**Swordsmen**: contrary to their name, they rely on a wide variety of weapons. They are also known as **men-at-arms**, which is more accurate.

-**Greatswords**: wielders of very large swords, which are also enchanted; they are respected even by the Senshazons.

-**Battle pilgrims**: knight wannabes who are blessed, they seek to both fight and convert. They are technically superior versions of the Swordsmen, down to wielding more magical equipment.

-**Foot squires**: knights in training, they are treated like servants, but fight like elite soldiers.

-**Spearmen**: users of spears with shields

-**Halberdiers**: users of halberds of various kinds

-**Pikemen**: users of super-long spears

-**Arbalests**: users of crossbows

-**Automata**: machines made in the form of Peasant Mobs, they are run by magical energy.

-**Automata-at-arms**: automaton versions of swordsmen, greatswords, and even battle pilgrims, they are very well-designed.

-**Automaton troopers**: special automata designed to carry firearms, they are very dangerous.

-**Valkyries**: female fighters blessed with wings and other magical traits

-**Handgunners**: soldiers who wield primitive-ish guns, they also can utilize a variety of weapons.

-**Riflemen**: the closest to being modern-day soldiers, they use the most modern guns possible.

-**Gunners**: anti-large infantry units, they use portable cannons, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, and basically big guns.

-**Elementhrowers**: specialist units who use "element"-throwers, such as flamethrowers

-**Gun mages**: strange mages who prefer to channel magic through guns, they are very formidable. They do not need to replenish bullets, using their own energy to create magic shots. Gun mages are among the most feared, for they are active inquisitors, witch hunters, and other secret agents.

HEAVY

-**Golems**: constructs made of inorganic materials, they are literal slaves and great fighters. They fight with both giant fists, various melee weapons, and especially cannons.

-**Marauders**: savage warriors, they are larger than normal Humans. They are fearsome fighters.

-**Berserkers**: super Marauders driven by magical rage

-**Slayers**: ex-prisoners and slaves who have risen into rank, they are among the most brutal warriors.

-**Executioners**: special Slayers enchanted by magic, they are incredibly hard to kill!

-**Powersuit troopers**: special soldiers in power-suits, which make them look bigger, while giving them incredible powers. They look almost like science fiction soldiers in super-suits.

-**Gargoyles**: animated statues of humanoid and animalistic features, they serve as heavy, flying infantry units.

MAGICAL

-**Fire Mages**: controllers of fire, they are responsible for repairing vehicles, armor, and all kinds of weapons management. They also can cast blasts of flames and even lightning.

-**Water Mages**: controllers of water, they can create jets of water or ice beams, and are skilled healers.

-**Earth Mages**: controllers of earth, they are the most visible mages, as they have a limited ability to terraform. They can create hills, cause earthquakes, or alter the soil.

-**Air Mages**: controllers of the air, they not only can cause gusts of wind, but also can refresh allies with oxygen, while creating force fields.

-**Magic Knights**: noble, powerful knights, they use some magic from the mages.

-**Magic Rangers**: users of magical bows, they use some magic from the mages.

-**Night Templars**: assassins

-**Sun Templars**: warrior priests, they are distinct in being stronger versions of all mages, being able to wield magic from all four elements!

-**Hermit Templars**: warrior hermits, they are distinct for their eccentric nature.

-**Trophy Hunters**: ultra-powerful warriors, many from the gun mage class, who have successfully hunted down fine quarry, they are (in)famous for carrying heads of their victims. They utilize the best of both magical and technological inventions possible, from battle-proven magic rifles to experimental plasma cannons! They especially like Senshazon heads, as they are resistant to decomposition, and look pleasing to the eyes, causing the Senshazons to hate them en masse.

* * *

**CAVALRY AND ANIMAL FORCES**

Unlike the Senshazon states, the CE utilizes a variety of cavalry and animal units. Light cavalry units are fast. Medium cavalry units are all-around. Heavy cavalry units are obvious.

However, one major reason for the CE's rise to power is its use of magical engineering, or **magical biotechnology**. It is something the Senshazons hate, for it uses magic to subvert the very natural world, by forcibly fusing and mutating animals. The resulting beasts cannot survive in the wild, and are at the mercy of the wizards and civilization (not to mention being sterile). There are two types: mounted cavalry and animal cavalry. Mounted cavalry units are soldiers on mounts, while the animal cavalry units are either mutated animals, or Humans experimented into animal hybrids!

MOUNTED CAVALRY

-**Cavalry archers**: archers who fire bows or crossbows on horseback (or mount-back)

-**Steppe archers**: elite cavalry archers

-**Cavalry gunslingers**: same as cavalry archers, but use various guns.

-**Conquistadors**: elite cavalry gunslingers

-**Light cavalry fighters**: fast strike fighters on mounts

-**Hussars**: elite light cavalry fighters, they really are medium cavalry units.

-**Knights**: noble, powerful warriors, they usually prefer to ride on mounts.

-**Paladins**: super Knights who rely on more defense and more support

-**Crusaders**: super Knights who focus on more offense and more violence

-**Cavalry mages**: mages who can utilize some aspects of all four elements, they ride on mounts, because this somehow boosts their magic. This is the only category where females outnumber males.

TYPES OF MOUNTS

-**Horses**: obvious

-**Tarpan horses**: wild, stronger horses; only the strongest soldiers can even dare to tame and ride them. Marauders and related super-soldiers like to ride them.

-**Unicorns**: horses with an incredible amount of magic, they are actually magically imbued horses. Contrary to myths, they are commonly used.

-**Pegacorns**: winged unicorns, they are considered to be the very best of all horses. They only allow the "truly pure-hearted" individuals to ride on them.

-**Griffins**: created by fusing eagles and lions together, they are dangerous mounts.

-**Demigryphs**: griffins but without wings, they are far more common than griffins, but are still versatile.

-**Hippogriffs**: created by fusing horses and eagles together, they are tamer than griffins, but not as effective in combat.

-**Pegasuses**: horses infused with swans, eagles, and other giant birds, so that they have wings

-**Oakphants**: dwarf elephants infused with oak essence, they appear quite strong and obedient, but in reality are silently in pain. The use of tree essence is to forcibly enslave and domesticate them!

-**Oak mammoths**: mammoths infused with oak essence

-**Walnut mammoths**: the strongest of all pachyderm mounts, they are infused with walnut essence.

-**Drakes**: small dragons

-**Groundrakes**: drakes domesticated to lack wings, they are the closest to being horses in terms of obedience.

-**Dragons**: obvious; both dragons and drakes are essentially of mysterious origin, as the mages admit that they are created from some real animals long ago...

-**Wolfhounds**: specially bred dogs with wolf essence, they are designed to literally shred into enemy lines.

-**Lupinators**: giant wolf constructs, designed as both wolfhounds and horses; they are really cyborg wolfhounds, created via magic and technology.

-**Giant eagles**: eagles forcibly domesticated and grown to epic proportions, they serve as fighters and mounts.

-**Giant deer**: native, wild deer that were magically tamed, they and the horses are the only mounts to avoid being magically altered en masse!

-**Ivy deer**: the first non-pachyderm mount to be infused with plant essence, these deer were forcibly fused with various ivy plants, rendering them poisonous!

ANIMAL CAVALRY

-**Minotaurs**: Human men who had undergone magical change, they have the upper body of a bodybuilder, and the legs and heads of bulls. They serve as massive heavy infantry units.

-**Werewolves**: Human men who had undergone magical change, they have hybrid human-wolf features. They serve as medium infantry units, but hit hard like heavy infantry units.

-**Harpies**: Human women punished by being cursed with avian features, they serve as flying agents. They are the light infantry units.

* * *

**TANK AND WAR MACHINE**

Despite being based on medieval fantasy cultures, the CE is way more advanced that the cultures they are based on. In fact, they have progressed by three methods: just researching by themselves (making original designs), looting from lost technologies (from ruins of Elves, Dwarves etc.), or outright stealing from enemies (such as from Senshazons!). Below are the official tank and war machine units:

-**Hoverships**: a mixture of classic galleons and the Zubr-class LCAC hovercraft, these ships are flying fortresses. They can crawl on land, ride in the waves, and fly.

(based on the Alliance gunships of Warcraft)

-**Horkans**: the CE term for tanks, they look like massive ironclad carts with tracks.

(they look like weird over-armored trailers, so imagine old science fiction books' depiction of "tanks.")

-**Panzer horkans**: reverse-engineered from stolen Panzer tank models*, they are among the most common weapons in CE arsenal (to the horror of Senshazons). They wield 125-mm guns.

*: The CE has become notorious among the Senshazons, because they outright steal their technologies! Instead of simply looting from remains on the battlefields, the CE employs Night Templars and spies to infiltrate Senshazon bases, which are virtually impossible to enter. However, if they do manage to get in, which had occurred, they cause mayhem. In multiple cases, the Night Templars discovered various museums of WWII-era tanks and vehicles. They used magic to teleport these, but due to the hardship of casting such spells, they leave magical residue behind, which the Senshazons recognize easily. Despite the Senshazons' best efforts, the CE has stolen enough weapons to reverse-engineer and create their own!

Fortunately, they could not steal the advanced weapons, perhaps because they were too advanced.

-**Tiger horkans**: reverse-engineered from stolen Tiger, Tiger II, and Panther models, they wield 155-mm guns.

-**T34 horkans**: based on T-34 models, they wield 175-mm guns.

-**StuG horkans**: based on StuG models, they wield 210-mm guns.

-**Sherman horkans**: based on Sherman models, they wield 120-mm guns. They are proven to be cheaper and easier to make than the Panzer horkans.

-**Hellcat horkans**: created from stolen M18 Hellcats, they are lightly armored, but are incredibly fast and reliable, with 120-mm guns.

-**Terror horkans**: created from stolen ISU-152 models, it has the largest guns on tanks: a 300-mm gun!

-**War towers**: siege towers with tracks, legs, and cannons

-**War shrines**: battle-altars either towed by a carriage, or situated on top of tanks in place of turrets; these mobile shrines cast auras upon their allies. Some are designed to cast curses upon the enemies.

-**Grail shrines**: relics mounted on litters, they are like war shrines, but smaller and more portable, carried by real Humans.

-**Destruction shrines**: battle-altars that look like massive guns, except that the "barrel" is a series of magical lenses. These altars fire massive beams and bolts of incredible energy.

(based on the Luminark of Hysh from Warhammer)

-**Aurastorm shrines**: battle-altars that look like massive models of the solar system, but with multiple rings and orbs, they can alter battlefield conditions en masse. They also can cast incredibly powerful spells, such as meteors. They also can boost morale.

(based on the Celestial Hurricanum from Warhammer)

-**Megamata**: giant suits of armor run by both magic and technology, but more of the latter; they are equipped with magical swords and cannons.

(basically, giant suits of armor enchanted with technology and magic; used much like giant robots in anime)

-**Knight megamata**: megamata designed for knights

-**Cannon megamata**: megamata designed with giant cannons of 210-mm caliber!

-**Mechs**: combat walkers, they are armored fighting vehicles with two legs. They are usually armored cabins with two legs and various weapons, mostly in the form of two cannons, instead of arms.

-**Spider tanks**: mechs with four legs, they are more stable and faster than mechs. They are general-purpose fighters.

-**Mech transporters**: spider tanks modified as massive APCs

-**Mech destroyers**: heavily enchanted by magic, these gorilla-shaped mechs are very fast and very powerful. When mobile, they fight like monsters. When stationary, they open up to reveal their 300-mm cannons!

(based on the PZM 13 Mocny of Iron Harvest)

* * *

**ARTILLERY**

In sharp contrast to other categories, the artillery category appears to be the most "typical."

-**Field cannons**: obvious, as they look like typical cannons used in warfare throughout history. They are usually mounted on wheels.

-**Gatling cannons**: Field cannons, but with Gatling guns; these guns fire very fast!

-**Great cannons**: 155-mm cannons, they fire very hard.

-**Shield cannons**: Great cannons, but with shields for better protection

-**Organ guns**: guns lined in a way to resemble pipes of a musical organ, they fire volleys of small explosives.

-**Monster cannons**: partially ripped off from Senshazon towed artilleries, they are 210-mm guns remodified for Cratonic use.

-**Rocket launchers**: like Field cannons, but designed to fire a single, 500-mm rocket!

-**Rocket battery launchers:** Rocket launchers that fire a series of small rockets; the pods were ripped off from stolen Senshazon rocket pods!

-**Magic catapults**: mangonels with tracks and a cabin, these siege weapons (looking like a hybrid of a medieval mangonel and a modern truck-mounted SPG) fire a single bomb, which can bounce and roll into enemies!

-**Magic trebuchets**: golems modified as literal siege units, they move like quadrupedal crawlers, then position into trebuchets. They fire magical missiles over very long arcs.

* * *

**Well, I went a little crazy with the Cratonic forces. So, if you are wondering, these units are based on various media:**

**Warhammer (the fantasy version)**

**World of Warcraft**

**Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri**

**Iron Harvest**

**Age of Empires II**

* * *

**Shout-out to commanderstarscream123 for grammar check.**

* * *

**I wish the Senshazons well.**

**Panzer vor.**


	6. Chapter 6: Union of Saunderia

**The first Senshazon faction in a long time!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Union of Saunderia**

Overview

The Union of Saunderia, or Saunderia, is one of the largest of all Senshazon states, and one of the largest in the world of Alterra. Because of this, the Craton unleashed a wave of curses that afflicted it. However, thanks to its own magic and technologies, Saunderia managed to resist. Eventually, once the BU fell, all of the curses lifted away, and Saunderia became one of the strongest ever.

It originates from the **Saunders University High School**, famous for its parties and food. With the largest economy in Senshazonia, even now, Saunderia is incredibly prosperous, maybe too much so; of course, it is even more "American" than ever. In Alterra, Kay encouraged a massive level of capitalism, allowing a bewildering level of progress that surprised many people. All these were hindered by the curses, which were freed. Before and after, Saunderians are famous for their high-spirited and laid-back nature. Indeed, they are amazing for their brimming optimism despite the curses. Once freed, Saunderians really skyrocketed. Known Virago are:

-Kay: the commander-in-chief and former President of Saunderia, she brims with optimism and charisma.

-Alisa: the co-vice commander and chief communications operator, she is the one in charge of networks throughout Saunderia.

-Naomi: the co-vice commander and precision strike master, she is the one in charge of precision artillery strikes and surgical strikes.

-Helena: known as "Helmet-chan" to us fans, Helena is the unfortunate witness and bystander to Alisa's antics.

-Genna: the current President of Saunderia, she is a walking personification of the "American cowboy" stereotype.

(Genna is based on Genesis, a Sega Hard Girl. Check her online; she's literally one of the most American girls ever.)

* * *

Key Features

If there is one word to accurately describe Saunderia, it is the **Eagleland**. Full of enthusiastic, highly moral people, this state is big on the American Dream, and American virtues. In fact, those who know about the US a lot, both good and evil, note that Saunderia is an even better nation than the US! Well, it helps that the Senshazons are of a different breed.

In fact, because of its prominence, both the BU and the CE attacked it multiple times! The BU inflicted multiple curses, in an effort to destroy its people's morale. One curse affected all other factions: the loss of many aircraft. Thanks to Kay and her Virago friends' resolve, her faction survived. Once the BU fell, all curses disappeared, and the faction blossomed. Then, the Cratonians attacked it en masse. Despite the ups and downs, Saunderians are incredibly patriotic, resilient, and optimistic of the future ahead.

The people of Saunderia are **Saunderians**.

Like NOR, they have a variety of peoples from others, who assimilated into the Saunderian culture. Major ones are: Kuroman-Saunderians, San Glorian-Saunderians, Noran-Saunderians, Anzian-Saunderians, and Mabrecan-Saunderians.

* * *

**INFANTRY**

Saunderia enjoys one of the largest populations of all Senshazon states. Hence, they can waste a little, sending some into the battlefield to test out the enemies or the surroundings. Combined with a colossal level of technology and even some magic, they are not someone to sneeze at. They are divided into light, medium, and heavy, especially based on the type of armor worn; however, there is no separate category for magical infantry. A distinct trait of Saunderia is that the medium infantry units wear heavy armor, so the Saunderian definition of "heavy" is not the same thing as in other states. Plus, the heavy infantry units all wear robotic armor (except for one, which is a literal robot) that render them too big to man vehicles. Hence, only light and medium ones can man vehicles. This diversity is quite notable:

LIGHT

-**Freedom marines**: the main infantry unit; they represent Saunderian interests very well. They wear semi-futuristic infantry suits, which allow for a lot of customization.

-**Minute rangers**: militia-level infantry unit; they act as cannon fodder. They usually love to charge into battle, and are survival adepts. They tend to wear cowgirl attire.

-**Bendermages**: specially strong mechano-mages, they can construct teleportation pads, sentry turrets, and perform some virtually impossible tasks. They also take care of power orbs.

-**Sealdiers**: soldiers who are used to a SEAL-esque type of training, they are elite soldiers.

(Navy SEALs, US Marines, Soldier:76 and Sombra of Overwatch, and Samus Aran of Metroid)

MEDIUM

-**Supersuit marines**: soldiers clad in powered armor, they wear indigenously designed suits that grant various powers, while wielding overpowered weapons and special systems, such as portable shield projectors.

(based on Reinhardt, Winston, and Pharah of Overwatch, Iron Man, and various heroes with super-suits)

-**Slammers**: clad in tight but heavy armor, they fight with power-fists, which also have guns and even blades!

(based on the Brawlers of TERA)

-**Salvaidens**: mechano-mages who double as heavy infantry units, they have advanced jet packs and are integral to bio-repair operations. They also can manage power orbs.

-**Bombshells**: mechano-mages and soldiers who wear overtly fancy armor, while wielding colossal guns

(based on the Gunners of TERA and anime depiction of girls with huge guns)

HEAVY

All three heavy units below count as mechs, due to their size:

-**Mechanators**: soldiers who ride on light bipedal walkers, equipped with autocannons, drone defense systems, boosters, and missile systems

(based on DVa of Overwatch, but of Saunderian design)

-**MQ-13 Reavers**: robotic weapons controlled by pilots from a secure location, they are quadrupedal tankers.

(based on Orisha of Overwatch and the Immortals of Starcraft II)

-**GECA troopers**: the Giant Exoskeletal Cyber Armor troopers, who wear colossal suits that are larger than those worn by medium soldiers. Hence, they look like towering giants.

(based on the MEC Suits of XCOM fame and the AMP Suits of Avatar fame)

(If you notice, I blatantly ripped off of Blizzard, especially Starcraft, Warcraft, and Overwatch.)

* * *

**TANKS**

Saunderian tanks are typically classified into main battle tank, light tank, and heavy tank categories. Virago also use specific models, depending on their tastes, and their magical powers enchant any tank that they pilot. As usual, with exceptions:

-Main battle tanks use a 155-mm gun, and are usually jack-of-all-trade units.

-Light tanks use a 140-mm gun, and are better adapted for mobility.

-Heavy tanks use a 195-mm gun, and are better adapted for SPG potential.

**M1A3 Abrams OP (formerly the Abrams Upgrade)**

Crew: 4

Weight: 66.8 t

Hull length: 8.92 m

Width: 4.7 m

Height: 3.4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 204 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 136 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

The M1A3 Abrams OP is based on various Abrams models, especially the **M1A2C, M1A2D, **and **M1A3 of USA**. It is one of the best and most armored of all main battle tanks, Human and Senshazon. It is equipped with an incredible amount of advanced technology, despite being of Cold War origin. It is equipped with Hyper TUSK, Super Hawkeye APS, and Boom-barrier systems, all because Saunderia has so much money and resource. Perhaps the craziest, the Saunderians added an entertainment system, just for the crew's pleasure!

Technically put, unlike Human tanks, Senshazon tanks are semi-privately owned, so that crew members can customize them to a degree. Entertainment systems are optional, depending on the situations. However, Saunderia is one of the few who deliberately adds an entertainment system, such as a TV screen, just for the members!

**Sawyer**

Crew: 4

Weight: 58.2 t

Hull length: 7.95 m

Width: 4.77 m

Height: 4.25 m

Maximum Road Speed: 200 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

The Sawyer is a massive upgrade of the M60 Patton. Specifically, it is based on the **120S or M60-2000, the Super M60/AX-120, **and **M60A3 SLEP of USA**. It is distinct in being an upgraded Patton with a M1 Abrams turret! Unlike the originals, the Sawyer is upgraded with Saunderian perks, such as depleted uranium armor and the Super Hawkeye APS. In essence, the Sawyer is a cheaper version of the Saunderian Abrams, but is still capable. Due to the use of an Abrams turret, the Sawyer even has an entertainment system!

**M2 Abrams Neo**

Crew: 4

Weight: 68.8 t

Hull length: 9.12 m

Width: 4.9 m

Height: 3.6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 217.2 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 144.8 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

Based on the **M1A2C, the M1A2D, **and the **M1A3 of USA**, this tank is more of a Saunderian mass-upgrade. An even better version of the Abrams OP, this tank has almost twice as many advanced systems as the Abrams OP (such as improved drone systems, better bio-repair system, better entertainment system, and even a food production mini-factory)! It also has a special magical interior-expansion system, which worked well, expanding the interior to more comfortable levels! This also allows the crew to be self-sustainable inside for more days than usual!

**M2 Abrams Nuclear**

Crew: 4

Weight: 69 t

Hull length: 9.12 m

Width: 4.9 m

Height: 3.6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

Before there was the famous Oklo of NOR, there was this. Based on the **M1A2D, the M1A3, the CATTB, **and the **M1 Thumper of USA**, the M2 Abrams Nuclear is the world's first tank with a nuclear reactor! The reactor within not only produces a huge amount of energy, but it also has special systems that convert waste into depleted uranium armor plates and even shells! Plus, like the Oklo of NOR and all vehicles with nuclear reactors, the Abrams Nuclear has a magical aura that removes any side effects of nuclear energy! In return, the reactor can still explode if damaged, so this tank tends to stay away from direct combat, but its superb armor and its **165-mm gun** make it very reliable.

**M2 Abrams Ninja**

Crew: 3

Weight: 66 t

Hull length: 9.12 m

Width: 4.9 m

Height: 3.6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 255 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 170 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

The M2 Abrams Ninja is an unlikely design. Based on the **M1A3, the M1 TTB, **and the **CATTB of USA**, this tank is lighter than most Saunderian main battle tanks (except for the Sawyer and the Superman). Despite its name, it is not as fast as the Abrams Nuclear. However, it has very futuristic systems, such as its gravity manipulation system, its ultra-advanced radar system, and even stealth and semi-invisibility systems! It also has a superb engine that is incredibly silent, so much so that even nearby animals rarely take notice! It is also distinct in that it has an unmanned turret, so that it has a crew of three; this provides even more space for the girls inside.

**M3 Eaglelander**

Crew: 4

Weight: 69.5 t

Hull length: 9.22 m

Width: 5 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 225 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

This tank is a uniquely Saunderian design. It is essentially an overpowered version of the M2 Abrams Neo, with miniature nuclear-based batteries and stealth technologies! It has even more advanced systems within, with an improved food production mini-factory! It also has a special connection system with the other Abrams tanks. With its weight and a **175-mm gun**, it is a little too powerful for a main battle tank.

**Superman**

Crew: 4

Weight: 56.5 t

Hull length: 7.95 m

Width: 4.63 m

Height: 4.27 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 144 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

Based on the **Super M60/AX, the Super M60/AX-120, **and the **M60A3 SLEP of USA**, it is technically a massive upgrade of the older M60 model. Ironically, it is popular because of its "rustic" and "cute" appearance, according to many Saunderians.

**Stinger**

Crew: 4

Weight: 22.2 t, but 26.3 t with even more armor

Hull length: 7.44 m

Width: 3.71 m

Height: 3.55 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Type: Light tank

The Stinger is an interesting one. The original, the** Stingray light tank of USA**, was made for the Royal Thai army. Unlike it, however, the Stinger is a Senshazon upgrade, but it is cheap and easy to make. In fact, due to its cost and reliability, it is usually used as a form of public transport, as in that many girls ride tank desant!

**MX Buford ("Maxford")**

Crew: 3

Weight: 23.58 t, but 24.5 t with add-on armor and 19.25 t without

Hull length: 7.2 m

Width: 3.7 m

Height: 3.35 m

Maximum Road Speed: 222.6 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 148.4 km/h

Type: Light tank

The MX Buford, nicknamed the "Maxford," is a light tank, based on the **M8 Buford of USA**. It is obviously superior to the Stinger in many ways, from having more advanced systems to having better armor (and an entertainment system). It is a strong rival against the Griffin Blazer, as many Saunderians argue over which one is better. The Buford is lighter and more portable, so it is better at strategic mobility.

**Griffin Blazer**

Crew: 4

Weight: 28 t

Hull length: 8.62 m

Width: 4.35 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 144 km/h

Type: Light tank

The Griffin Blazer is Based on the **Griffin demonstrator of USA**. It is the largest of all Saunderian light tanks, and it shows. It is the only Saunderian light tank with a 155-mm gun. It has another advantage: its interior is similar to an M1 Abrams tank, making it easier for Abrams experts to man it! In return, it is heavier and bigger than the Maxford, so that it has pros and cons when compared with the Maxford.

**M3 Abolisher**

Crew: 5

Weight: 81 t

Hull length: 10.22 m

Width: 6 m

Height: 4.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Type: Heavy tank

The M3 Abolisher is distinct in that it is related to the M3 Eaglelander; it is essentially a heavy tank version of it! Despite its size, it is as fast as an average main battle tank! In fact, this tank has special features, allowing it to better connect with Abrams variants. Its special battery system empowers the Abrams Neo and the Eaglelander, while siphoning energy from the Abrams Nuclear, and even boosts the mobility of the Abrams Ninja! It is essentially a warlord tank!

**Lazarus Thumper**

Crew: 4

Weight: 77.5 t

Hull length: 10.12 m

Width: 5.9 m

Height: 4.6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Type: Heavy tank

The Lazarus Thumper is based on the **M1 Thumper **and **other M1 Abrams variants of USA**. However, it was not supposed to be made, but a miraculous event occurred, and since then it has a bizarre but limited ability to revive upon destruction!

* * *

**ARTILLERIES**

Saunderia has its own US-based artillery systems. As usual, unless noted, all SPGs have a 210-mm gun.

**M109AX Great Paladin**

Crew: 4

Weight: 35.38 t

Hull length: 7.8 m

Width: 4.9 m

Height: 4.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 195 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

Type: SPG

The M109AX Great Paladin is essentially a Senshazon upgrade of the current US artillery system: the **M109A7 of USA**. In sharp contrast to the tanks, this is not exactly the best of SPGs; in fact, it is considered to be a little underpowered. Still, it is cheap to make, so it fills an important niche. Plus, like the Superman, many Saunderians like it for its rustic nature.

**Mack Sherpa Hawkeye**

Crew: 3

Weight: 6.65 t

Hull length: 6.9 m

Width: 3.2 m

Height: 3.1 m

Maximum Road Speed: 330 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 165 km/h

Type: SPG

The Mack Sherpa Hawkeye is based on the **Hawkeye of USA**, but built on a modified Mack Sherpa 4X4 chassis. It is one of the lightest SPGs in the world. Despite its 140-mm howitzer, it can easily attack enemies, due to its speed and mobility. Many Saunderians enjoy riding it "like a cowboy on a magical horse."

**XM3 Secret Templar "Semplar"**

Crew: 2

Weight: 27 t

Hull length: 7.5 m

Width: 4.6 m

Height: 4.4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 270 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

Type: SPG

This light artillery system is based on the **XM1203 NLOS-C of USA**, a part of a massive program to improve the US military that got canceled However, the combination of its small crew, a strong 210-mm gun, and insane systems renders it a formidable foe. It is inherently superior to the Great Paladin in almost every way, so the Saunderians are rooting to have more of this SPG.

(I had a hard time finding the measurements for the original SPG. So, I compared it to the Paladin, and they looked quite similar, except that the NLOS-C looked a little more compact, and definitely cooler.)

**Grand Crusader "Grusader"**

Crew: 3

Weight: 40 t

Hull length: 8.1 m

Width: 4.9 m

Height: 4.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 201 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 134 km/h

Type: SPG

This heavy SPG is loosely based on the **XM2001 Crusader of USA**, another canceled program. It is heavily automated, like the Semplar. Unlike it, however, it has nuclear-power batteries! Plus, it wields a 265-mm cannon with some magnetic rails! It is the heavy hitter type of SPG in Saunderia.

**Siege Templar**

Crew: 5

Weight: 50 t

Hull length: 9.1 m

Width: 5.9 m

Height: 5.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

Type: SPG

A massive Saunderian invention, the Siege Templar is inspired by the designs of the **XM1203 NLOS-C, the XM2001 Crusader, the M107, **and** the M110 of USA**. It is the only pure railgun SPG in Saunderian arsenal; its 300-mm railgun is one of the strongest of all cannons!

**Lucky Gun**

Crew: 4

Weight: 4.2 t

Hull length: 10.51 m when traveling, but 16.21 m in combat

Width: N/A

Height: N/A

Maximum Road Speed: N/A

Maximum Off-Road Speed: N/A

Type: Towed artillery

One of two towed artillery units in Saunderia, this is similar to the Merry Cannon of San Gloria, since both are based on the **M777 of UK/USA**. It is one of the lightest and most compact howitzers ever fielded. It is light enough to be carried by a heavy infantry unit, and can be packed in up to fours at a time. However, unlike the Merry Cannon, this one is designed with special latches that allow it to be towed on top of certain vehicles!

**Superbomb**

Crew: 4

Weight: 7.17 t

Hull length: 19 m in combat

Width: N/A

Height: N/A

Maximum Road Speed: N/A

Maximum Off-Road Speed: N/A

Type: Towed artillery

It was unlikely that this would be even used still. Based on the **M198 of USA**, this is a 265-mm towed howitzer, which was supposed to be superseded by the Lucky Gun. However, the engineers who loved this made it even better, and its magical quirk allows it to shoot faster, longer, and stronger the longer it stays in place! Hence, it remains in military duty.

**Commando Charger**

Crew: 4

Weight: 18.5 t

Hull length: 7.3 m

Width: 3.66 m

Height: 3.6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 270 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 135 km/h

Type: FSV

The only fire support vehicle of Saunderia, the Commando Charger is based on the **V600 Commando of USA**. A 6X6 wheeled vehicle with twin 140-mm guns, it has the strength of a light tank and the simplicity and low cost of an armored car. It is now rather common.

**HIMARS S1**

Crew: 3

Weight: 10.88 t

Hull length: 8 m

Width: 3.4 m

Height: 4.2 m

Maximum Road Speed: 255 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 127.5 km/h

Type: MLRS

Based on the **M142 HIMARS of USA**, this is a lighter version of the M270D1. It can carry up to two rocket packs on a modified 6X6 truck chassis. It is a nice design.

**M270D1**

Crew: 3

Weight: 25.56 t

Hull length: 7.97 m

Width: 3.97 m

Height: 4.62 m

Maximum Road Speed: 195 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

Type: MLRS

This is the Saunderian improvement of a design emulated by other factions; it is based on the **M270 MLRS of USA**, especially the variants M270A1 and M270C1. Like all variants of this model, it carries up to four rocket packs. This one has its own Saunderian perks, such as an entertainment system.

**Annihilator**

Crew: 4

Weight: 37.56 t

Hull length: 8.97 m

Width: 4.47 m

Height: 6.62 m

Maximum Road Speed: 175 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

Type: MLRS

This is essentially a bigger, stronger version of the M270D1 of Saunderia. Surprisingly, it has virtually the same measurements as the Menatetz Gibor of NOR, and both carry up to nine rocket packs!

**Obliterator**

Crew: 4

Weight: 50 t

Hull length: 10.97 m

Width: 6.47 m

Height: 9.62 m

Maximum Road Speed: 150 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 100 km/h

Type: MLRS

This is a Saunderian invention, and it is both bizarre and effective. It is designed to be a "Gatling" version of the M270 MLRS! Up to six rocket packs are circled like the barrels of of an autocannon, and it has an experimental but highly effective reloading system, which dramatically improves the fire rate! It is designed to hit harder than any MLRS in Saunderia!

(If you are curious, then look up "Helblaster Volley Gun" from Warhammer. Imagine that, but replace the guns with the M270 rocket packs.)

* * *

**TROOP CARRIERS**

Saunderian troop carriers are much like other Senshazon troop carriers.

**ACV S1**

Crew: 3 + 26 (or 3 + 4 as mech carrier)

Weight: 30.62 t

Hull length: 9.9 m

Width: 4.1 m

Height: 3.8 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 55 km/h

Type: APC

The ACV S1 is based on the **ACV of USA**. It is an 8X8 wheeled APC that is amphibious! Formerly the IVECO SuperAV of Italy, it was Americanized as the ACV. It is incredibly efficient, and Saunderia pays Anzio royalties for its use.

**AAV7 Hyper Upgrade**

Crew: 3 + 42 (or 3 + 6 as mech carrier)

Weight: 25 t

Hull length: 9.2 m

Width: 4.3 m

Height: 4.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 144 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 75 km/h

Type: APC

The AAV7 Hyper Upgrade is the Saunderian upgrade of the **AAV7 Survivability Upgrade of USA**. It is better armored than the Super Upgrade, and it carries a huge number of soldiers; it helps that both are tracked.

**AAV7 Super Upgrade**

Crew: 3 + 50

Weight: 23.9 t

Hull length: 9.16 m

Width: 4.27 m

Height: 4.31 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 144 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 67.5 km/h

Type: APC

The AAV7 Super Upgrade is a Saunderian upgrade of the old but effective **AAV7 of USA**. It is a popular vehicle for amphibious troop carrier missions.

**Mustang**

Crew: 2 + 22

Weight: 20 t

Hull length: 7.4 m

Width: 4.2 m

Height: 3.52 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 25 km/h

Type: APC

The Mustang is a tracked APC that is designed to be a cheap but effective APC. Based on **the M113A3 **and **the Turretless Bradley of USA**, it is quite well-designed, which makes sense; the M113 was the workhorse of the US forces in the 1980s, and was very common due to its versatility. In Saunderia, it is very common, due to its cost and efficiency.

**Crocodile (or "Seacroc" and "Croc")**

Crew: 3 + 34 (or 3 + 4 as mech carrier)

Weight: 34.5 t

Hull length: 11.7 m

Width: 4.7 m

Height: 4.3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 144 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 138 km/h

Type: IFV

The Crocodile is one of the fastest amphibious troop carriers ever. Based on the** Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle of USA**, this IFV can travel at 138 km/h in water! It has at least twice the armor of the AAV7 APCs, and it is an incredible weapon of war.

**Mega Bradley**

Crew: 3 + 12

Weight: 22.6 t

Hull length: 7.44 m

Width: 4.2 m

Height: 3.57 m

Maximum Road Speed: 225 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 36 km/h

Type: IFV

The Mega Bradley is essentially a fusion of both the **M2 Bradley **and the** M3 Bradley of USA**. It is equipped with a few experimental defense systems, in order to protect its crew. It also has reconnaissance radar and surveillance systems and a special compartment to hold a military surveillance drone! In essence, it is both an IFV and an armored reconnaissance vehicle!

**RG-31 Saunders Charger**

Crew: 2 + 16

Weight: 8.28 t

Hull length: 7.4 m

Width: 3.5 m

Height: 3.47 m

Maximum Road Speed: 450 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Type: IMV

The RG-31 Saunders Charger is the Saunderian version of the **RG-31 Nyala of South Africa**, especially the Charger variants. A 4X4 wheeled vehicle with a non-aggressive appearance, it is popular for peacekeeping operations. All RG-31 variants have a peacekeeping aura, which is even more useful. The Saunderian version has extra armor and a superb engine.

**RG-33 Sentinel**

Crew: 2 + 8

Weight: 14-22 t, depending on armor

Hull length: 7.7 m

Width: 3.4 m

Height: 3.9 m

Maximum Road Speed: 327 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 163.5 km/h

Type: IMV

The RG-33 Sentinel is a common vehicle in Saunderia, because of its great record of survival. With a variety of defense systems, this is one hard vehicle to kill. One distinct trait is it having a unique robotic arm, with each it can pick up objects, and can even kill. This 4X4 wheeled vehicle is highly reliable.

**RG-33L Labrador**

Crew: 2 + 24 (or 2 + 4 as mech carrier)

Weight: 26-37 t, depending on armor

Hull length: 9.5 m

Width: 3.4 m

Height: 3.9 m

Maximum Road Speed: 324 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 162 km/h

Type: IMV

The RG-33L Labrador, or better known as Labrador, is even more common than the Sentinel, for good reasons (based on the **RG-33L of USA**). It is even better armored, with more advanced systems in place. This 6X6 wheeled vehicle can also be an ambulance, with superior heating and AC system, a larger modular interior, high mobility chassis, more equipment options, and basically everything better than the Sentinel. It also has two robotic arms!

**MaxxPro SX**

Crew: 2 + 20

Weight: 19.65 t

Hull length: 7.7 m

Width: 3.51 m

Height: 3.92 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: IMV

The MaxxPro SX is the Saunderian version of the **International MaxxPro of USA/Israel**. Both it and the Noran version are the very first IMVs designed with an anti-rollover system that actually works. It is usually used in zones that easily cause rollovers, such as very rocky terrains.

**Cougar HXP**

Crew: 2 + 8

Weight: 14.5-17.2 t, depending on armor

Hull length: 6.91 m

Width: 3.74 m

Height: 3.64 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: IMV

The Cougar HXP is a 4X4 wheeled IMV, designed to bring troops without them getting hurt. Functionally, it is much like other 4X4 IMVs, but it appears to have an ability to keep moving despite being heavily damaged. It makes sense, since it is based on the **Cougar H of USA**.

**Cougar HEXP**

Crew: 2 + 16

Weight: 17.2-22.2 t, depending on armor

Hull length: 8.08 m

Width: 3.74 m

Height: 3.64 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: IMV

The Cougar HEXP is a 6X6 wheeled, improved version of the Cougar HXP. Based on the **Cougar HE of USA**, the IMV is much stronger and better at resisting attacks. Plus, it is equipped with a special robotic arm.

* * *

MULTI-FUCTION

Saunderia has its own multi-function vehicles:

**Strygoon (or Strygon)**

Crew: ?

Weight: 18.5 t, but up to 24.9 t with add-on armor

Hull length: 8.65 m

Width: 3.77 m

Height: 3.77 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

The Strygoon is a Saunderian take on taking the best of both the **M1126 Stryker of USA**, the baseline Stryker family member, and the **M1296 Dragoon of USA**. This 8X8 wheeled vehicle is one of the most common vehicles in Saunderia; entire brigades are in place, known as the Strygon Brigades! Each brigade has more than 300 Strygons of various types. The Strygon is a paragon of deployability and maneuverability; even better, the Strygon is designed to be modular, so that one variant can be converted into another in as soon as 5 minutes! There are many variants:

-Default APC: 2 + 18

-IFV: 2 + 14

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5

-Mobile Gun System (FSV or Fire Support Vehicle): 4, with a 140-mm gun

-Mobile Gatling System I (FSV): 4, with a 125-mm semi-autocannon

-Mobile Gatling System II (FSV): 4, with a 105-mm autocannon

-New Ontos System: 4, with EIGHT 105-mm guns!

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm or 210-mm mortar

-Missile carrier: 4

-Light MLRS carrier: 4, with a single M270 rocket pack

-Power orb carrier: 3

-Bio-repair vehicle: 4

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Mech carrier: 3 + 3 mechs

**Tragoon**

Crew: ?

Weight: 20-38 t, depending on variants

Hull length: 8 m

Width: 4.2 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 35 km/h (but only for amphibious variants)

The Tragoon is a distinct Senshazon invention, created in order to fill the need for a tracked multi-function vehicle. In fact, the Tragoon was supposed to be a replacement of the King Bradley, until the makers decided to exploit a niche instead (partially inspired by the **Stryker+Tr of USA**). The result was this: a tracked vehicle with a modular interior! Variants include:

(Those with an * are amphibious.)

-APC: 2 + 18*

-Light APC: 2 + 12*

-Heavy APC: 2 + 28

-IFV: 3 + 14*

-Heavy IFV: 3 + 20

-Ambulance: 4*

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 5*

-Mortar carrier: 4, carrying a 155-mm or 210-mm mortar*

-New Ontos System Tracked: 4, with TEN 105-mm guns!

-SPG: 5, with a turreted Lucky Gun!

-MLRS carrier: 4, with two M270 rocket packs

-Power orb carrier: 4

-Mech carrier: 4 + 3 mechs

**Lutvee ("Luck-vee")**

Crew: ?

Weight: 6.4-13 t, depending on variants

Hull length: 7.2 m

Width: 3.5 m

Height: 3.6 m

Maximum Road Speed: 330 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 165 km/h

The Lutvee is the Saunderian version of the Humvee; it is also based on the **Mack Sherpa, the JLTV, **and **the Oshkosh L-ATV of USA**. Hence, it is a multipurpose AFV of 4X4 drive, with multiple variants:

-Utility vehicle: 1 + 9

-APC: 1 + 15

-Missile carrier: 4

-Heavy gun carrier (light FSV): 4, with a 90-mm autocannon

-FSV: 4, with twin 50-mm guns

-FSV: 4, with a 125-mm gun

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 125-mm, 155-mm, or 210-mm mortar

-Power orb carrier: 3

-Light patrol vehicle: 2 + 5, with a 50-mm gun on top

**Hetvee**

Crew: ?

Weight: 12.5-20.86 t, depending on variants

Hull length: 7.52 m

Width: 3.59 m

Height: 4.01 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

The Hetvee is the heavier, better version of the Lutvee, except trading mobility for greater carriage. Specifically, it is based on the **JLTV, Oshkosh M-ATV, Alpha, Bull, and Caiman of USA**. Originally, it was supposed to be the only heavy 4X4 wheeled vehicle, which it is now (but no longer the "Heavy Humvee"). Hence, it can engage in tasks too dangerous for the Lutvee. Variants include:

-General utility vehicle: 2 + 12

-APC: 2 + 24

-IFV: 2 + 16

-Light MLRS carrier: 4, with a single M270 rocket pack

-Missile carrier: 4

-FSV: 4, with a 125-mm gun

-FSV: 4, with twin 90-mm autocannons

-SPG: 5, with a modified Lucky Gun!

-Light SPG of 4: a 155-mm howitzer

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm, 210-mm, or even 265-mm mortar

-Power orb carrier: 4

-Medium patrol vehicle: 2 + 8, with a 90-mm or 105-mm gun

-Mech carrier: 3 + 4 mechs/heavy units

**Matvee**

Crew: ?

Weight: 19-30.5 t

Hull length: 9.59 m

Width: 3.79 m

Height: 4.21 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

The Matvee is essentially based on the **Oshkosh M-ATV 6X6-wheeled technology demonstrator, Alpha, Bull, **and **Caiman of USA**. It is the "Heavy 6X6 Humvee," and it shows. It is the only Saunderian 6X6 multi-function vehicle, so it fills an important niche in being the heaviest of the "Saunderian Humvees," it is as fast and mobile as the Hetvee! Variants include:

-General utility vehicle: 3 + 16

-APC: 3 + 36

-IFV: 3 + 24

-FSV: 4, with a 155-mm or 175-mm gun

-FSV: 4, with a 125-mm semi-autocannon

-New Ontos Matvee: 4, with eight 105-mm guns!

-MLRS carrier: 4, with up to four rocket packs!

-SPG: 4, with a 210-mm gun

-SPG: 4, with a modified Lucky Gun!

-SPG: 4, with a modified Superbomb!

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 210-mm or 265-mm mortar, and in twos!

-Heavy patrol vehicle: 3 + 12, with a 140-mm gun!

-Mech carrier: 3 + 6 mechs/heavy units

* * *

**OK, I guess Saunderia is a little overpowered. Of course, it helps that the USA has a huge military spending, and that her military is one of the strongest in the world. This does not even include the navy or the air force.**

**Next stop: Anzio!**


	7. Chapter 7: Anzio Imperium

**Chapter 7: Anzio Imperium**

Overview

The Anzio Imperium is a lot larger and richer than its reputation suggests. Even Miho compliments its dramatically improved attitude and perspective on life. It now seeks to assert itself in this brave new world known as Alterra. Unlike San Gloria or Saunderia, Anzio avoided most of the onslaughts of curses from the Cratonic Empire, thus allowing it to prosper, except for one problem, which was resolved.

It originates from the **Anzio Girls High School**, famous for their lavish parties, regardless of outcome of a battle, even in war. They are now even more "Italian" than ever, but now have more Roman "common sense," while having some aspects of the Vatican City. Anzians still retain their very friendly and impulsive nature, but are now more cultured, with a greater sense of wisdom. Indeed, they are now even more capitalist and freedom-loving, and are now seeking to improve their status in Atlerra. They now operate much like other Senshazons, with more clear, thought-out plans. However, they still like to use baiting and ambush tactics; recently, Anchovy has managed to better discipline them (somehow) and they are more willing to put up more defensive tactics. Only four are confirmed to be Virago:

-Anchovy: the Royal Commander of Anzio, she is the de facto leader of her state.

-Carpaccio: the official President of Anzio, she is responsible for the intricate matters of politics in Anzio.

-Pepperoni: the co-commander alongside Carpaccio of Anzio, she is responsible for fast-strike units and even tourism.

-Amaretto: the newest to join the Virago

Gelato and Panettone, however, are believed to be potentially Virago, because Amaretto is associated with them, and she is now Virago.

* * *

INFANTRY

Like any Senshazon state, Anzio has its own infantry types.

-**Fanteria**: the main infantry units

-**Granatieri**: the Anzian grenadiers, they are both heavy-duty infantry units and bodyguards.

-**Legionaries**: heavy infantry units, they wear heavy but futuristic body armor, and act as tankers.

-**Bersaglieri**: light infantry units, they are specialty skirmishers. They are distinct for their fast jog pace, even in parades.

-**Paracadutisti**: airborne troopers, they use jet packs to move around.

-**Lagunari**: amphibious troopers, they specialize in underwater movement.

-**Condottieri**: Anzian mercenary troopers, they are technically free company soldiers, but are loyal to the Anzian Virago.

-**Carabinieri**: military police of Anzio

-**Hierophants**: religious infantry units, they are the main healers and spellcasters.

* * *

TANK

Known to Anzians as the Carristi, the tank force of Anzio is average. It is not super-strong, but definitely good. As usual:

-Main battle tanks have a 155-mm gun.

-Light tanks wield a 140-mm gun.

-Heavy tanks wield a 195-mm gun.

**Ariete A2**

Crew: 4

Weight: 56 t

Hull length: 8.59 m

Width: 4.6 m

Height: 3.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 195 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

The Ariete A2 is the Anzian version of the **Ariete of Italy**. It is quite average, but relatively cheap to make. This is an improvement of the Ariete A1, hence the name.

**Ariete A3**

Crew: 3

Weight: 58 t

Hull length: 8.61 m

Width: 4.6 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 204 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 136 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

The Ariete A3 is the Anzian version of the** Ariete Mk.2 of Italy**. Like it, it has modular armor, an autoloader, and other improved systems. Other than that, it is quite an average tank.

**Cavallo**

Crew: 4

Weight: 59 t

Hull length: 8.91 m

Width: 4.9 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

The Cavallo is an Anzian invention. It is meant to be a genuinely good tank, but it looks weird. It mates a new tank chassis with the turret of a B1 Centauro, so it raises an eyebrow in the eyes of even some Anzians. However, the chimeric model worked fantastically, as its 155-mm gun worked well, while the chassis moved with ease.

**Ambra**

Crew: 4

Weight: 59 t

Hull length: 8.81 m

Width: 4.8 m

Height: 3.9 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

Another Anzian invention, this one is designed to look like a more futuristic version of the **Ariete of Italy**. However, its appearance is reminiscent of the Ariete, the Leone (below), and even the Leopard 2 of Germany. It is designed with a wide variety of ultra-advanced technologies, such as a force field projector. Compared to the Cavallo, it is superior in firepower and defense, but inferior in mobility and it is expensive.

**Leone**

Crew: 4

Weight: 54.3 t

Hull length: 8.09 m

Width: 5.19 m

Height: 3.92 m

Maximum Road Speed: 216 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 144 km/h

Type: Main battle tank

The Leone is an Anzian version of the **Leonardo M50A3 of Italy**. It is distinct in being the lightest of all M60 variants in use, due to the use of parts from the Centauro vehicles. It is surprisingly cheap and good to make, so it became quite a hit.

**Dardo Blaster**

Crew: 3

Weight: 25.8 t

Hull length: 7.7 m

Width: 4 m

Height: 2.75 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Type: Light tank

The Dardo Blaster is based on the **Dardo IFV of Italy**, but modified into a light tank. Its 140-mm gun is equipped with a semi-silencer, which works really well.

**Dardo Bomber**

Crew: 4

Weight: 26.8 t

Hull length: 7.7 m

Width: 4 m

Height: 3 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Type: Light tank

The Dardo Bomber is just like the Dardo Blaster, but slightly bigger, and wields a 155-mm gun!

**Carro Gattino**

Crew: 3

Weight: 10.7 t

Hull length: 5.7 m

Width: 3 m

Height: 2.5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 246 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 164 km/h

Type: Light tank/tankette

The Carro Gattino is an Anzian invention, the first Anzian tankette! Inspired by the designs of the **Puma 4X4 **and** Dardo IFV of Italy**, the Carro Gattino is designed with nostalgia in mind; many Anzians, especially those of the oldest generation, missed driving their tankettes. This was the result. Despite its size, it is very fast, and its turret is modular, allowing for a variety of weapons, with the heaviest being a 105-mm gun.

**Ariete Gigante**

Crew: 3

Weight: 74 t

Hull length: 10.61 m

Width: 6.6 m

Height: 5.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 180 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 120 km/h

Type: Heavy tank

The Ariete Gigante is the only heavy tank in Anzio. However, it is extremely advanced, with a wide variety of systems within. Other than that, it is a typical heavy tank armed with a 195-mm gun.

* * *

ARTILLERY

Known to the Anzians as the Artiglieria, this category includes some vehicles designed for indirect bombardment. However, there is one category that is so distinct, that it is in a separate category; this comes later.

**Pelican**

Crew: 5

Weight: 46 t

Hull length: 8.27 m

Width: 4.35 m

Height: 3.87 m

Maximum Road Speed: 195 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

Type: SPG

The Pelican is an Anzian take on the **Palmaria of Italy**. Unlike the original, however, the Pelican is a truly advanced model, with its 210-mm gun hitting very hard and accurately. At the same time, it is relatively cheap to make.

**Great Pelican**

Crew: 5

Weight: 50 t

Hull length: 8.57 m

Width: 4.65 m

Height: 4.17 m

Maximum Road Speed: 195 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

Type: SPG

An improvement of the Pelican, this SPG carries a 265-mm gun! It hits very far and very hard.

**Arco**

Crew: 4

Weight: 9.6 t

Hull length: 10.8 m when traveling, but 18.43 m in combat

Width: N/A

Height: N/A

Maximum Road Speed: N/A

Maximum Off-Road Speed: N/A

Type: Towed artillery

The Arco is the Anzian version of the **FH-70 of UK/West Germany/Italy**. It is a typical towed artillery unit, but the Anzian version has a special enchanting system, which causes the impacts to emit smokescreens or flashes.

**Razzolini**

Crew: 3

Weight: 17.3 t

Hull length: 8.5 m

Width: 3.5 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 225 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 112.5 km/h

Type: MLRS

The Razzolini is a light rocket artillery system, loosely inspired by the **FIROS-25/30 of Italy**. Mounted on a 6X6 truck chassis, this system is an Anzian invention, designed with a single turret, which holds only one rocket pack at a time. In return, the Razzolini has additional secondary armaments for self-defense.

**Lanciarazzi ("Rocket Launcher")**

Crew: 3

Weight: 25.56 t

Hull length: 7.97 m

Width: 3.97 m

Height: 4.62 m

Maximum Road Speed: 195 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

Type: MLRS

The Lanziarazzi is the Anzian version of the **MLRS Improved of Italy**. Like other variants of this type, it carries up to four rocket packs. A distinct Anzian feature is its ability to quickly drop some of its "empty" pods, increasing its speed to 225 km/h on road, and 160 km/h off-road.

* * *

CENTAURO

If there is one thing that Anzio is famous for, it is this. Known to the Anzians as the Cavalleria di Centauro or the Centauria, this category is the most feared weapons system from Anzio. Multiple times, this system is the main reason for Anzio's victory against rivals in matches, and enemies in battle. Most variants, being so fast, can be used for tactical reconnaissance and territorial defense tasks. The official variants are:

**Centauro 2X**

Crew: 4

Weight: 30 t

Hull length: 8.75 m

Width: 4.38 m

Height: 4.65 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: FSV

The Centauro 2X and its variants are infamous for their great firepower and mobility. In fact, they are better known than tanks! Indeed, in matches, whenever, the Anzians are allowed to field non-tank artilleries, even stronger foes dread facing the Centauro vehicles! This is the classic vehicle: an 8X8 wheeled "tank destroyer" with a 155-mm gun and great features. In fact, in general, the Centauro vehicles have more advanced systems than the tanks. Another interesting fact is this: the Centauro 2X is supposed to be the "baseline" vehicle by which other variants are made, but the Centauro 3 ends up being that.

**Centauro 3**

Crew: 4

Weight: 31 t

Hull length: 8.75 m

Width: 4.38 m

Height: 4.75 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: FSV

The Centauro 3 makes history as being the very first fire support vehicle to wield a 175-mm gun! This is revolutionary, as all other fire support vehicles have a hard time wielding a gun of this size. Indeed, in its debut, almost all states dreaded it, as it soon became famous for destroying tanks as large as the Challenger 3 of San Gloria and the Merkava tanks of NOR! Its superb firepower and high mobility render it difficult for even tanks to target. Sure, its armor is limited, but it is dreaded nonetheless. It is also the baseline vehicle to make most variants.

**Mannaro**

Crew: 4

Weight: 31 t

Hull length: 8.75 m

Width: 4.38 m

Height: 4.75 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: FSV

Anzians sure love their Centauro vehicles. This one is a bizarre invention; it is technically a Centauro 3 variant with a special gun, which can transition between a 155-mm gun and a 120-mm semi-autocannon! It is a very successful model.

**Triplo**

Crew: 4

Weight: 31 t

Hull length: 8.75 m

Width: 4.38 m

Height: 4.75 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: FSV

The Triplo is technically identical to the Centauro 3, except that it wields THREE 140-mm guns! It is another experiment that actually worked.

**Gnomo**

Crew: 4

Weight: 25 t

Hull length: 8.4 m

Width: 4.1 m

Height: 3.7 m

Maximum Road Speed: 360 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 180 km/h

Type: FSV

The Gnomo is designed to be a "retro-improvement" of the Centauro. It is designed to be lighter and more mobile than the Centauro 2X. Instead of a 155-mm gun, the Gnomo uses twin 140-mm guns!

**Porcupine**

Crew: 2

Weight: 25 t

Hull length: 8.4 m

Width: 4.1 m

Height: 4 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Type: SPG

The Porcupine is also formidable. With its small crew, a high speed record, and a 210-mm gun, this is not an SPG to underestimate.

**Great Porcupine**

Crew: 2

Weight: 27 t

Hull length: 8.75 m

Width: 4.38 m

Height: 5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 275 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 125 km/h

Type: SPG

Like the Centauro 3, this one caused quit a stir. It is a Centauro 3-based vehicle that wields a 240-mm gun! Sure, it is not as strong as the 265-mm guns in other artilleries, but its speed and maneuverability render it the "Death Whisper"!

**Draco**

Crew: 3

Weight: 35 t

Hull length: 8.75 m

Width: 4.38 m

Height: 5 m

Maximum Road Speed: 300 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 150 km/h

Type: FSV

Unlike other Centauro variants, this one is based on the **Draco of Italy**, which is an anti-aircraft gun system. Unlike it, however, the Draco of Anzio is a literal tank destroyer, wielding a single 105-mm rapid-fire autocannon. It fires almost as fast as a machine gun, despite firing tank shells! In fact, it fires so fast, that many shells literally look like flaming bullets!

**Orco**

Crew: 4

Weight: 31 t

Hull length: 8.75 m

Width: 4.38 m (5 m if including the rocket packs)

Height: 4.75 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: MLRS

The Orco is an Anzian invention, marrying the Centauro 3 chassis with a M270 rocket pack or two! With one, it can fire and move very quickly. With two, it trades a little speed for greater firepower. Regardless, this is a proven design.

**Centauro Mortar**

Crew: 4

Weight: 30 t

Hull length: 8.75 m

Width: 4.38 m

Height: 4.75 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: Mortar carrier

The Centauro Mortar is the mortar carrier variant of the Centauro family. It is designed to fire on the move, despite its 155-mm or 175-mm mortar.

**Ultra Freccia**

Crew: 3 + 20

Weight: 29 t

Hull length: 8.75 m

Width: 4.38 m

Height: 4.25 m

Maximum Road Speed: 330 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 165 km/h

Type: IFV

The Ultra Freccia is the IFV version of the Centauro family. It is designed to work alongside other Centauro FSVs and vehicles.

**Freccia APC**

Crew: 3 + 28

Weight: 27 t

Hull length: 8.75 m

Width: 4.38 m

Height: 4.05 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Type: APC

The Freccia APC is essentially the Ultra Freccia, but modified as an APC. Hence, it has weaker weapons, but can carry more troops.

* * *

TROOP CARRIER

Perhaps due to its high reliance on the Centauro and multi-function vehicles, there is a lack of pure troop carrier vehicles:

**HyperAV**

Crew: 2 + 30

Weight: 15-24 t

Hull length: 8.92 m

Width: 4 m

Height: 3.51 m

Maximum Road Speed: 315 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 157.5 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 50 km/h

Type: APC

The HyperAV is based on the **IVECO SuperAV of Italy**. The original then became the ACV of USA. It is designed to be an amphibious 8X8 APC.

**Dardo Improved**

Crew: 3 + 18

Weight: 21.7 t

Hull length: 7.7 m

Width: 4 m

Height: 2.75 m

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 140 km/h

Type: IFV

The Dardo Improved is an effort to keep the Anzian version of the **Dardo of Italy** in good condition. It is an average tracked IFV, but it has its uses.

* * *

MULTI-FUNCTION

Anzio, like others, has its own multi-function vehicles:

**Puma Lesser**

Crew: ?

Weight: 7 t

Hull length: 5.76 m

Width: 3.09 m

Height: 2.67 m

Maximum Road Speed: 330 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 165 km/h

The Puma Lesser is the Anzian version of the** Puma 4X4 of Italy**. Unlike the original, the Puma Lesser is a multipurpose AFV:

-General utility: 2 + 6

-APC: 2 + 10

-Missile carrier: 3

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 125-mm mortar

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 4

-FSV: 4, with a 90-mm gun

-Ambulance: 3

-Repair vehicle: 3

-Power orb carrier: 4

**Puma Greater**

Crew: ?

Weight: 8.2 t

Hull length: 6.07 m

Width: 3.09 m

Height: 2.67 m

Maximum Road Speed: 330 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 165 km/h

The Puma Greater is the Anzian version of the **Puma 6X6 of Italy**. It is technically a bigger version of the Puma Greater. Variants include:

-General utility: 2 + 12

-APC: 2 + 20

-IFV: 2 + 10

-Missile carrier: 3

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 125-mm or 140-mm mortar

-Reconnaissance vehicle: 4

-FSV: 4, with a 105-mm or 120-mm gun

-Light SPG: 4, with a 140-mm gun

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Power orb carrier: 4

**Ursa Lesser**

Crew: ?

Weight: 20 t

Hull length: 7.5-8.6 m

Width: 3.53 m

Height: 3.85 m

Maximum Road Speed: 270 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 135 km/h

The Ursa Lesser is based on the **VTMM "Orso" of Italy**, also known as the Iveco MPV or the GFF4. In Anzio, it fills the role of a medium multi-function vehicle, with modular compartments. Unlike it, however, this is a 6X6 wheeled vehicle with extra systems and protection. Variants include:

-Default APC: 1 + 20

-Extended APC: 1 + 30

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 155-mm or 175-mm mortar

-FSV: 4, with a 125-mm or 140-mm gun

-Power orb carrier: 4

**Ursa Greater**

Crew: ?

Weight: 25 t

Hull length: 9.5-10.6 m

Width: 3.53 m

Height: 3.95 m

Maximum Road Speed: 270 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 135 km/h

The Ursa Greater is an 8X8 wheeled version of the Ursa Lesser. Due to its larger size, it has more roles:

-Default APC: 1 + 28

-Extended APC: 1 + 48

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Bio-repair vehicle: 4

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 155-mm, 175-mm, or even 210-mm mortar

-FSV: 4, with a 140-mm or 155-mm gun

-Missile carrier: 4

-Long patrol vehicle: 3 + 14, with a 125-mm gun

-SPG: 4, with a 210-mm gun

-Power orb carrier: 4, with TWO power orbs!

**Lince A2**

Crew: ?

Weight: 6.5 t

Hull length: 6.5 m

Width: 3.05 m

Height: 2.95 m

Maximum Road Speed: 390 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 195 km/h

The Lince A2 is an upgrade of the Anzio's older model, based on the **Iveco LMV of Italy**. A tactical 4X4 vehicle, it looks like the Italian version of the Humvee. It is the lightest multi-function vehicle in Anzio, with the following variants:

-General utility: 1 + 8

-APC: 1 + 12

-Missile carrier: 3

-Mortar carrier: 4, with a 125-mm mortar

-Power orb carrier: 3

**Iena**

Crew: ?

Weight: 43.4 t

Hull length: 9.7 m

Width: 4.5 m

Height: 3.75 m

Maximum Road Speed: 195 km/h

Maximum Off-Road Speed: 130 km/h

The Iena ("Hyena") is the tracked multi-function vehicle in Anzio. Based on the designs of both the **Dardo of Italy **and the **Lynx of Germany**, but more of the former, it is designed for ventures too risky for smaller, wheeled vehicles. It has a modular design, so that it is flexible:

-Default IFV: 3 + 18

-Heavy IFV: 3 + 14, with a 90-mm gun

-APC: 3 + 24

-Heavy APC: 3 + 20

-Fortress IFV: 3 + 30 (raised and with more weapons)

-Missile carrier: 4

-MLRS carrier: 4, with up to two rocket packs

-Mortar carrier: 5, with a 210-mm or 265-mm mortar

-Ambulance: 4

-Repair vehicle: 4

-Bio-repair vehicle: 5

-Power orb carrier: 4

* * *

**OK, Anzio has dramatically improved. It is interesting to note that WWII somehow has influenced the designs of vehicles even to the present day. For example, the original Anzio focused on tankettes and smaller vehicles for Senshadou. Even now, the modern Italy is famous for its Centauro vehicles, which are fast but strong.**

**Hence, the current Anzio Imperium has a wide variety of Centauro vehicles, which are fast and strong. However, since they are not tanks, Anzians mostly focus on guerilla and hit-and-run tactics.**

**Shout-out to commanderstarscream123 for some grammatical checks.**

**Next up: Katyusha's faction.**

**Katyusha: Katyusha will purge everyone!**

**Me: Hold my beer, or kefir.**


	8. On Hiatus?

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

* * *

**On Hiatus...?**

To all who have been great at reading and reviewing my stories, thank you for all your hard work.

The "GuK Documentary" is actually my first effort at showcasing the diversity of my weapons. However, as I am resting, I realize...that I may have overdone with that section.

For one thing, **the Documentary is not very easy to read**. That's why I decide to do this:

**I am going to redo the GuK Documentary, and the new version should come out soon.**

For those who gave this five favorites, five follows, and four reviews, thank you, and please give me feedback on the nature of the documentary, and how to make it easier to read. I am going to keep this documentary in, for now.

Any advice is appreciated.

Thank you!

Sincerely,

SeekerMeeker

* * *

**P.S. I guess I went overboard with this type of worldbuilding.**

**XD**


End file.
